Hari Ulang Tahun
by Kaizo Eroji
Summary: Bagi sebagian orang, ulang tahun adalah hari yang membahagiakan. Sebagian lainnya menganggapnya biasa. Tetapi bagi Nederland, hari ulang tahun adalah drama berkepanjangan. Another Nederland X Indonesia.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekazu

Warning: sedikit OOC, OC, fem! Indonesia, loosely based on real historical event.

xxx

Keukenhof, musim semi 1995

Angin musim semi yang lembut menyapu daratan Belanda, mengusir jauh-jauh hawa dingin ke laut Utara. Sesosok pemuda jangkung berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang membelah hamparan bunga tulip. Di tengah lautan tulip tersebut berdiri sekumpulan rumah kaca, berkilau diterpa mentari pagi.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil. Bahkan sejak pertama kali mengetahuinya beberapa bulan lalu, ia tetap tidak menyangka kesempatan ini akhirnya datang. Ia membuka pintu rumah kaca dan langsung disambut sesosok pria setengah baya yang masih mengenakan celemek bernoda tanah. Tampaknya ia baru saja memindahkan beberapa pot kosong.

"Ah, _welkom meneer_..", sapanya sopan sembari membungkuk kecil

"Saya sudah menerima telepon dari kepala urusan rumah tangga kerajaan, memberitahu kedatangan anda."

"aah, begitukah..", jawab pemuda itu datar. Ia memperhatikan sikap luar biasa sopan pria dihadapannya.

"Dia pasti mengira aku salah satu bangsawan Belanda..", pikirnya

"Hmph, _i'm Netherland himself_. Tapi tidak ada gunanya memberitahu dia..", Ned berjalan masuk melewati rak-rak berisi pot kosong, sementara si pria bertanya dengan sopan.

"Jadi _meneer_, apa yang _meneer_ butuhkan disini?", tanyanya

Ned mengeluarkan pipa dan kotak tembakaunya, memasukkan serpihan daun tembakau ke pipanya sebelum terlebih dahulu melanjutkan

"Aku butuh tulip untuk musim panas ini, pertengahan Agustus...", jawabnya sambil menyalakan pipanya

Pria penjaga rumah kaca tersebut tampak keberatan melihat Ned mulai merokok . Tapi toh apa yang bisa dilakukan warga biasa sepertinya terhadap seorang bangsawan Belanda?

Apalagi terhadap negaranya..

"Ah.. hal itu bisa diatur, _meneer_...", pria itu melanjutkan sambil berusaha mengabaikan Ned yang mencemari tempat pembibitan tulipnya.

"Tulip seperti apa yang _meneer_ inginkan? Oranye mungkin?"

Ned menghisap pipanya pelan, sebelum memberikan jawaban

"Merah darah... dan putih tulang.."

xxx

Huis ten Bosch, Den Haag, musim dingin 1994

Ned bersandar di beranda, memandang langit kelabu kota Den Haag. Saat bosan bermain-main di Amsterdam, atau jenuh dengan kesibukan Rotterdam, Den Haag selalu menjadi pilihan tepat bagi Ned untuk bersantai. Lagipula, belakangan ini selalu ada yang menyambutnya dengan hangat di Den Haag.

Dan keputusan Ned mengunjungi Den Haag kali ini akan membawa kejutan tersendiri baginya.

"Ned, kau disini nak?", pintu dibelakang Ned terbuka, dan sesosok wanita melangkah memasuki beranda.

Ned berbalik, menghadap wanita itu. Dilihatnya wanita itu melangkah pelan dibalik balutan mantel. Mantel yang menghalau dinginnya angin dari tubuhnya yang mulai menua. Ned segera mematikan pipanya saat wanita itu mendekat.

"Bahkan di musim dingin, kamu tidak keberatan berdingin-dingin hanya untuk merenung bersama pipamu itu,hmm, Ned?", ujar wanita itu dengan wajah ramah keibuan.

"Sudah kebiasaan, mau bagaimana lagi..", jawab Ned sambil kembali bersandar. Mata hijaunya melirik wanita itu.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini? Bukankah lebih nyaman didalam saja? Ditemani teh dan __Olliebollen__?" tanya Ned pelan. Bagaimanapun juga ia merasa khawatir dengan kondisi badan wanita itu. Berdingin-dingin di tengah tiupan angin utara bukan kegiatan baik bagi wanita berusia setengah abad.

"Oh, kenapa? Tidakkah seharusnya aku tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan negaraku sendiri?", jawab wanita itu sambil tersenyum. Ned tersenyum simpul sebagai balasan

"Yeah, Beat.. bagaimanapun kamu ratuku..", gumam Ned

Ratu Beatrix tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Ned. Ned, _Koninkrijk der Nederlander_, negaranya, temannya, kakaknya dimasa kecil, saudaranya dikemudian hari, lalu saat ini mungkin tepat memandangnya sebagai anak laki-laki , dan kelak ia akan memandang Ned sebagai cucunya yang muda dan nakal. Sekompleks apapun hubungan antara personifikasi negara dan manusia biasa, yang jelas Ned selalu menjadi bagian penting dari keluarganya, House of Orange-Nassau.

"Jadi Ned..", lanjut Beatrix

"Bisakah Yang Mulia Ratu mengetahui apa yang negaranya sedang pikirkan?"

Ned diam. Alis tajamnya mengendur, dan ia memalingkan mukanya sedikit dari tatapan Beatrix.

Melihat reaksi negaranya, Beatrix hanya menghela nafas dan menepuk pundak Ned.

"Ternyata.. masih soal dia ya, Ned?"

Ned masih diam.

Di bawah beranda, seorang pria bermantel tebal sedang menyingkirkan tumpukan salju dari taman kerajaan. Suara halus sekop yang beradu dengan salju memecah kesunyian diantara seorang ratu dan negaranya. Sebagai latar belakang, terdengar suara teredam lalu lintas kota Den Haag.

"Posisi kita sama-sama sulit Ned..", kata Beatrix

"Banyak yang terjadi, dan setelah merintis kembali hubungan selama 20 tahun, siapa yang menyangka IGGI(*) akan berakhir seperti itu.."

Ned membenamkan dagunya, menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya dalam lipatan kedua tangannya, seperti seorang bocah nakal yang sedang dimarahi karena bertengkar dengan teman. Ia menggumam pelan, "..maaf.."

"Yah, tidak semuanya kesalahanmu, Ned..", balas Beatrix dengan nada pengertian

"Dan, belakangan ini kamu dan Nesia sudah mulai berbaikan lagi kan?"

Ned, dengan dagu masih terbenam, menjawab dengan gumaman tidak jelas

"Sudah. Mmm, Nesia sudah mau menyapaku kalau kita bertemu di rapat UN, dan beberapa kali nelpon juga.."

Kesunyian kembali melanda, suara sekop sesekali menyelingi. Suara klakson mobil terdengar dari balik rimbunnya pepohonan, beberapa warga Belanda tampaknya terlalu antusias menyambut libur musim dingin. Ratu Beatrix mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ned. Ia sekarang memandang kedepan. Ke arah taman yang berselimutkan salju.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya Ned, walaupun aku tidak yakin apakah ini akan berjalan mulus, tapi..", Beatrix berhenti sejenak dan memandang Ned. Ned melirik ratunya dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

"Ned, kita mungkin bisa mengunjungi Nesia musim panas ini. Pada.. pada ulang tahunnya yang ke-50"

"EH?", Ned bangkit dan memandang ratunya dengan tatapan kaget.

xxx

Ulang tahun...

Ulang tahun Nesia, yang ke-50...

Bagi Ned, ulang tahun Nesia adalah sakit kepala yang datang dua kali dalam setahun. Sekali di akhir musim panas dan sekali sebelum tahun baru. Masalahnya, Nesia menetapkan 17 Agustus sebagai hari ulang tahunnya. Sementara Ned lebih suka menganggap Nesia berulang tahun pada 27 Desember. Alasan dibalik keengganan Ned mengakui 17 Agustus sebagai hari ulang tahun Nesia cukup untuk membuatnya bangun semalaman dan menghabiskan isi kotak tembakaunya.

Hal ini membuat Ned tidak bisa menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Nesia, sebagaimanapun dia ingin. Bahkan hanya mengucapkan "Selamat Ulang Tahun" saja tidak dimungkinkan. Ia tidak bisa mengucapkannya pada 17 Agustus. Karena hari itu bukanlah hari yang spesial bagi Nesia, paling tidak itu anggapan Ned. Dan Ned tidak bisa mengucapkan pada 27 Desember, tanggal ulang tahun Nesia versi Ned. Melakukannya akan memicu kemarahan Nesia.

Dan ia tidak ingin Nesia marah lagi padanya..

Pada akhirnya tahun demi tahun berlalu bagi Ned tanpa bisa mengucapkan "Selamat Ulang Tahun" kepada Nesia. Nesia juga mengerti tentang masalah ini. Dia tidak menyatakan keberatannya secara terang-terangan, tetapi tidak juga bersikap pasif, seperti yang selalu didemonstrasikannya kepada Ned paling tidak setahun sekali, di akhir Januari.

"Ned, hari ini ulang tahun Ratu Beatrix kan? Sampaikan salamku kepadanya, Selamat ulang tahun.."

"Ah iya, terima kasih Nesia, akan kusampaikan"

"Dan sampaikan maafku, tidak bisa datang kesana menghadiri ulang tahunnya.."

"Ah tidak apa-apa, Beat pasti ngerti.."

"Serius Ned, maaf banget,soalnya aku tau rasanya. Maksudku, tahun lalu juga ga semua temenku dateng ke ulang tahunku, _nyebelin_ ..."

Dengan penekanan sangat jelas pada kata 'nyebelin', Nesia benar-benar bisa membuat ulang tahun menjadi horror tahunan bagi Ned. Bahkan ulang tahun ratunya sendiri..

xxx

Ned masih memandang ratunya. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kekagetan, tapi ada binar-binar harapan terpancar dari kedua mata hijaunya.

Melihat ekspresi sang pemuda, wanita itu mengangguk pelan.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin memberitahumu terlebih dahulu, mengingat betapa sensitifnya masalah ini dan masih banyak hal yang bisa terjadi, tapi.."

Beatrix berhenti menerangkan saat ia menyadari kedua tangan Ned sudah memegang pundaknya.

"Ayo Beat, kita bicarakan saja di dalam", ujar Ned sambil menuntun wanita itu ke arah pintu balkon.

"..akan merepotkan kalau kamu sampai jatuh sakit.."

Mereka berdua bersama-sama meninggalkan balkon istana yang dingin. Dari sudut matanya, Beatrix bisa melihat sekilas senyum samar di wajah Ned.

Tampaknya, sebuah rencana telah memberikan sinar mentari di tengah musim dingin yang kelabu.

to be continued

Catatan Penulis:

(*) IGGI: Inter – Govermental Group for Indonesia, sebuah wadah lintas negara yang dibentuk untuk membantu pembangunan Indonesia dan diketuai oleh tak lain daripada Abang Nethere sendiri. Di tahun 1991 grup ini dibubarkan secara sepihak oleh Indonesia. Kapan-kapan aku tulis lebih lengkap soal IGGI dan drama yang melingkupinya, hohoho..

Yep, ficku kali ini dilengkapi OC, The House of Orange-Nassau aka keluarga kerajaan Belanda. Chapter yang ini baru muncul Ratu Beatrix, tapi kedepan bakal kumunculin yang lain. Honestly kehadiran mereka cukup penting buat plot ceritaku, bukan sekedar jadi kosmetik yang bikin cerita jadi lebih istana-sentris. Hahaha, walaupun dipikir-pikir aku suka ide Ned berinteraksi secara dekat dengan keluarga kerajaan, lebih dekat daripada hubungan standar Nation-tan dan bosnya. Soalnya Ned jadi dapet aura-aura pangeran berandal gitu, hahaha.

Anyway, please let me know what do you think about this fic


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekazu

Warning: sedikit OOC, OC, fem! Indonesia, loosely based on real historical event.

* * *

><p>De Negen Straatjes, Januari 1995<p>

Butiran salju turun perlahan dari langit Amsterdam, jatuh diatas batu-batu persegi jalanan. Membuat para pejalan kaki harus ekstra hati-hati agar tidak terpeleset di trotoar. Sesosok pemuda berambut pirang berjalan menembus keramaian. Syal panjangnya menjuntai, dipermainkan hembusan angin dingin. Ia merapatkan mantelnya. Dengan langkah sedikit tergesa, ia segera masuk ke dalam sebuah butik.

_=Klinting=_

Ned mengibas sedikit salju yang tertinggal di pundaknya, sementara matanya memindai butik pakaian yang baru saja ia masuki. Salah satu pelayan toko langsung menghampiri pelanggan barunya itu. Si pelayan toko berkata dengan sopan

"Selamat datang di butik kami, adakah yang..."

"Potong basa-basinya..", ucap Ned

"Tunjukkan saja pakaian terbaik yang ada di butikmu.."

xxx

Satu jam kemudian Ned kembali berjalan menyusuri trotoar, disamping kanal setengah membeku di pusat kota Amsterdam. Sejak Beatrix memberitahu tentang prospek menghadiri ulang tahun Nesia, Ned langsung menyibukkan diri mempersiapkan kunjungannya. Ditengah cuaca seperti ini, normalnya Ned akan lebih memilih bersantai di rumah sambil menenggak bir, atau menguntit adiknya yang berlibur ke Spanyol. Tapi saat ini bukanlah waktu yang normal. Dalam 8 bulan, ia akan menghadiri ulang tahun ke-50 Nesia, sekaligus pertama kalinya ia menghadiri ulang tahun Nesia. Dua momen bersejarah sekaligus, Ned butuh penampilan yang lebih dari sekedar sempurna.

Ia berjalan melewati jembatan, ke arah barisan pertokoan di seberang kanal. Sudah beberapa hari ini Ned mondar-mandir keluar masuk berbagai toko di Amsterdam, tanpa membeli satupun barang. Ia ingin melihat koleksi terbaik semua toko pakaian se-Amsterdam, atau se-Belanda, atau kalau perlu se- Eropa. Ned tidak ingin terlalu cepat memutuskan, takut ia akan menemukan pakaian yang lebih bagus di tempat lain kalau terlalu cepat membeli. Untuk ulang tahun Nesia, semua harus sebaik mungkin.

Sebenarnya Ratu Beatrix sudah menawarkan untuk membantu Ned mempersiapkan kunjungannya, tetapi Ned menolak. Ia ingin melakukannya sendiri, terasa lebih personal. Selain itu ia memang enggan memakai berbagai fasilitas kerajaan. Walaupun dekat dengan keluarga kerajaan selama ratusan tahun, Ned lebih suka menjalani hari-harinya selayaknya warga Belanda lainnya. Tapi, tentu saja, kadang-kadang memiliki koneksi di lingkungan kerajaan sangat membantu dalam beberapa urusan.

xxx

Musim berganti, Ned menghabiskan sepanjang musim dingin untuk mencari pakaian yang akan ia kenakan. Menjelang akhir musim semi, semua sudah selesai ia siapkan, bahkan sampai ke detail kecil semisal warna kaos kaki, cologne yang akan dipakai, dan celana dalam yang akan dikenakannya (putih dengan motif tulip merah).

Tinggal satu sentuhan terakhir untuk melengkapi kesempurnaan kunjungannya. Buket bunga tulip untuk dihadiahkan kepada Nesia. Ned berencana menghadiahkan buket besar berwarna merah dan putih di hari bersejarah itu, dan tidak ada tempat yang lebih baik untuk memesan tulip di seluruh dunia selain Keukenhof.

xxx

"Begitu saja _meneer_? Ada lagi yang _meneer_ butuhkan?", tanya si penjaga rumah kaca.

"Tidak, itu saja..", jawab Ned sambil menggenggam pegangan pintu rumah kaca.

Pintu itu mengayun terbuka. Ned melangkah keluar dan memberikan pesan terakhirnya kepada si penjaga rumah kaca sebelum pergi

"..dan tolong pastikan tulip pesananku sempurna.."

Ned menutup kembali pintu rumah kaca dan melangkah pergi. Sepintas ia bisa melihat si pria penjaga rumah kaca tampak lega dengan kepergiannya, mungkin senang dengan perginya sumber polutan yang mencemari rumah kacanya. Ned tidak peduli. Ia sekarang berdiri dibawah hangatnya sinar mentari musim semi. Dijentikkan pipanya, dan debu-debu tembakau terbang terbawa angin. Melintasi hamparan bunga tulip sebelum menghilang ke langit. Untuk sekali ini, Ned tidak bisa menahan senyum. Mungkin karena hari ini satu dari sedikit hari cerah nan indah di tanah Belanda, atau karena dalam tiga bulan ia akan menghadiri ulang tahun Nesia.

"..semua terasa indah.."

xxx

Keukenhof, pertengahan Agustus, 1995

Pintu rumah kaca terbuka. Sesosok pemuda jabrik melangkah masuk, dan langsung disambut seorang pria dengan sopan.

"_Welkom meneer, _buket bunga yang anda pesan telah saya siapkan.", katanya sambil tersenyum

"Sebentar, akan saya ambilkan"

Pria itu lalu menghilang dan kembali dengan sebuah buket bunga tulip. Buket bunga besar dengan tulip berwarna merah darah dan putih tulang, disusun sesuai warna bendera Indonesia ( atau Polandia, jika Ned memegangnya terbalik). Lima puluh tulip terbungkus kain putih pucat berhiaskan renda. Diujungnya tergantung pita satin panjang. Ned mengambil buket itu untuk melihatnya lebih dekat. Menggendongnya dengan hati-hati seakan buket itu adalah bayinya yang terbuat dari kaca. Ia tersenyum kecil. Buket ini sempurna.

"Saya akan meletakkannya dalam kotak plastik, agar tidak rusak saat dibawa..", ujar si pria penjaga rumah kaca sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak plastik transparan berbentuk kubus.

"Tulip adalah bunga yang rapuh, apalagi jika musimnya tidak cocok.."

"Hmph, tentu saja aku tahu..", pikir Ned sambil menyerahkan buket tulipnya untuk diletakkan dalam kotak plastik. Tapi ia akan tiba di Indonesia dalam waktu kurang dari 2 hari, jadi meskipun daya tahan tulip tergolong rendah, hal itu bukan masalah.

Pria itu menyerahkan kotak plastik besar berisi buket tulip kepada Ned.

"Senang sekali bisa melayani _meneer_, saya harap bunga itu bisa memberikan kebahagiaan pada penerimanya..", ujarnya.

Mendengar itu, Ned tidak bisa tidak tersenyum

"Ya, pasti..."

xxx

Ned berjalan sambil memeluk kotak plastik berisi buket tulip, harta berharganya. Ia baru akan melangkah keluar gerbang utama Keukenhof ketika sebuah mobil hitam meluncur ke arahnya. Ada logo kerajaan Belanda terpasang di mobil itu. Ned berhenti dan memperhatikan. Mobil itu berhenti di depannya, dan sesosok pria bersetelan rapi keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Ah senang sekali bisa menemukan anda disini, tepat pada waktunya..", kata pria itu sambil agak membungkuk.

"Saya diperintahkan Yang Mulia Ratu untuk menjemput anda.."

"..aah apa ini? Lelucon kecil dari Beatrix?", gumam Ned. Berlebihan sekali mengirim mobil hanya untuk mengantarnya ke Schiphol. Apalagi jarak Keukenhof ke bandara itu tidak jauh. Ned mengabaikan perkataan pria tersebut.

"..sepertinya Beatrix agak berlebihan, katakan padanya aku bisa pergi sendiri dan tidak akan terlambat ke Schip.."

"..maaf tuan, tetapi..", pria itu memotong argumen Ned.

"..Yang Mulia Ratu meminta anda datang menemuinya di Istana Soestdijk, ada hal penting yang harus dibahas.."

"Eh?"

xxx

Mobil hitam itu melaju kencang menembus jalanan pedesaan Belanda. Di kursi belakang, Ned sudah mulai menghisap pipanya lagi. Memenuhi seisi mobil dengan aroma tembakau. Pelayan yang menjemputnya tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang tujuan Beatrix memaksanya datang ke Istana Soestdijk, dan hal itu terus mengganggu pikiran Ned.

Ned melirik keluar, melewati jendela mobil yang kacanya digelapkan. Awan pekat mulai bergulung-gulung, menggantung rendah. Cuaca buruk adalah hal yang cukup wajar di Belanda, tetapi mendung kali ini membawa firasat buruk bagi Ned.

Istana Soestdijk, Ned jarang mengunjungi Soestdijk belakangan ini. Tempat itu adalah kediaman Putri Juliana dan suaminya, Pangeran Bernhard. Jika ada waktu luang, ia lebih memilih kelayapan di Amsterdam, atau Rotterdam, atau Den Haag. Soestdijk yang terletak jauh dari keramaian jadi pilihan kesekian. Itu, dan ditambah pasangan kerajaan Juliana-Bernhard yang sudah beranjak menjadi nenek dan kakek membuat Ned cepat bosan jika mengobrol dengan mereka. Bonusnya, rumah tangga kakek-nenek kerajaan ini tidak begitu akur. Jadi Soestdijk adalah tempat yang akan dikunjungi Ned saat ia butuh diceramahi kakek-nenek yang tidak akur.

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun perlahan, membasahi kaca jendela mobil. Suara desis pelan air hujan yang menghantam tanah mengisi keheningan perjalanan mereka. Ned tidak ambil pusing berbasa-basi dengan pelayan yang menjemputnya. Si pelayan juga hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan. Baguslah, hal terakhir yang Ned butuhkan di saat seperti ini adalah basa-basi tidak penting.

Kecuali kalau yang berbasa-basi Nesia...

Mobil mulai melambat, lalu berbelok memasuki kompleks istana. Dua orang penjaga memberi hormat sementara gerbang di depan mobil membuka secara otomatis. Mobil itu terguncang-guncang kecil saat melewati jalan berlapis kerikil, sebelum akhirnya berhenti di depan pintu utama istana. Ned menyambar kotak tulipnya. Salah satu pelayan istana,sambil membawa payung, bergegas maju untuk membukakan pintu. Tetapi Ned sudah lebih dulu keluar dari dalam mobil, mengabaikan hujan yang mengguyur deras. Ia memegang kotak tulipnya dengan satu tangan dan berjalan dalam langkah besar-besar menaiki undakan putih, mengarah ke sepasang pintu ganda. Gemuruh halilintar terdengar di kejauhan.

Dua orang pelayan buru-buru membukakan pintu ganda tersebut. Ned melangkah masuk dan disambut kepala pelayan istana, yang membungkuk hormat dengan wajah tenang.

"Mana Beatrix?", kata Ned dingin, setengah membentak.

Dengan ketenangan yang luar biasa, si kepala pelayan menjawab.

"Yang Mulia Ratu telah menunggu anda. Mari saya tunjukkan jalannya..", kepala pelayan itu lalu berjalan perlahan menaiki tangga spiral. Ned mengikuti.

Ratusan tahun akrab dengan keluarga kerajaan tidak berarti Ned tahan menghadapi segala macam bentuk protokoler istana. Contohnya sekarang, kenapa pak tua di depannya ini tidak langsung memberitahunya di ruang mana Beatrix berada. Ned tidak buta istana ini, bahkan ia sudah hafal luar-dalam istana Soestdijk sebelum si tua ini bekerja disini. Tapi memaksanya memberitahu di mana lokasi Beatrix tidak akan berhasil, ia sudah pernah mencoba sebelumnya. Satu-satunya cara, sayangnya, adalah mengikuti protokoler istana yang membosankan dengan patuh.

Paling tidak sampai di depan pintu..

Kepala pelayan tua itu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu.

"Yang Mulia Ratu menunggu di...", belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ned sudah menerjang masuk.

_=BRAAAK=_

Dibukanya pintu itu dengan brutal. Tiga sosok di dalam ruangan itu memandang Ned. Ned balas memandang mereka.

Ketiganya duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja pualam panjang berkaki rendah di tengah ruangan. Di atas meja ada _tea-set_ porselen lengkap dengan sepiring kecil poffertjes. Di sebelah kiri meja, Pangeran Bernhard tersenyum melihat kedatangan Ned. Di seberang meja, tepat di depan Ned, Ratu Beatrix tersenyum kecil terlihat agak dipaksakan. Di sebelah kanan meja, Putri Juliana berhenti menatap Ned dan melanjutkan minum teh.

Ned mendekati mereka dengan gusar. Ia tidak diculik hanya untuk melihat acara minum teh keluarga yang bahagia kan?

"Sebaiknya ada penjelasan yang bagus untuk semua ini!", bentak Ned tanpa repot-repot menyembunyikan amarahnya.

Beatrix menggigit pelan bibirnya, seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu. Juliana meletakkan cangkir tehnya ke atas meja. Beatrix menoleh pelan kepada ayahnya. Bernhard mengangguk kecil sebagai balasan. Ned tidak tahan melihat drama keluarga ini.

"Ned, sebenarnya..", kata Beatrix akhirnya membuka pembicaraan

Sunyi, hanya suara desis hujan terdengar

Beatrix kembali menggigit bibirnya, dan sedikit menundukkan muka. Ia melanjutkan.

"Kita... tidak jadi menghadiri ulang tahun Nesia..."

**=BLAAAAAAR=**

Halilintar menyambar di atas Istana Soestdijk.

~to be continued~

* * *

><p>Catatan Penulis:<p>

Kyahahahaha, makin lama rasanya kok makin jadi drama kerajaan ya? Chapter kali ini memperkenalkan orangtua dari Ratu Beatrix, Juliana dan Bernhard. Sekedar catatan kecil, suksesi monarki Belanda tidak harus menunggu raja atau ratu yang memerintah meninggal. Raja, atau dalam kasus ini Ratu, yang sudah tua biasanya akan memilih lengser untuk selanjutnya hidup tenang sebagai pensiunan raja atau ratu. Jadi Juliana disini bukan hantu, ok?

Oh by the way, setelah pensiun Ratu Juliana turun pangkat jadi Putri Juliana, despite dia udah jadi nenek-nenek.

And, i encourage you guys untuk googling soal tempat-tempat yang kusebutin. Keukenhof, Soestdijk, Huis ten Bosch, it'll give you some ideas tentang setting fic ini.

Once again, please let me know what do you think about this fic


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekazu

Warning: sedikit OOC, OC, fem! Indonesia, loosely based on real historical event, graphic violent description and swear words on this chapter.

* * *

><p>"Kita... tidak jadi menghadiri ulang tahun Nesia.."<p>

.

.

=**BLAAAAAAAR**=

.

.

Ruangan itu bermandikan cahaya biru-putih selama sepersekian detik, diikuti suara menggelegar halilintar. Selanjutnya, kesunyian menelan keempat orang di dalam ruang tersebut. Tak satupun dari mereka bertukar pandang. Ned memandang lurus kedepan dengan kaget. Beatrix menghindari kontak mata dengan Ned. Bernhard menunduk dengan kedua tangan terkepal. Juliana memilih diam dan memandang jauh ke arah jendela.

"..kenapa?", Ned memecah kesunyian diantara mereka dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Suaranya lebih pelan dari beberapa saat lalu, tapi masih tersisa sedikit nada marah bercampur ketidakpercayaan.

" Tidakkah kamu melihat tayangan televisi belakangan ini, Ned?", Beatrix balas bertanya

"Apa-apaan ini, kenapa mereka malah bertanya hal tidak penting begini..", gerutu Ned dalam hati sambil mencibir. Belakangan ini ia memang sibuk, tapi tentu saja Ned masih sempat melihat televisi sesekali..

"..tentu saja..", gumam Ned

"..aku tentu tidak ingin ketinggalan highlight pertandingan Ajax musim ini.."

.

.

Sunyi.

Beatrix menghela nafas sambil bergeleng pelan dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti, "..aduh, anak ini.."

"Apa? Ada apa sebenarnya?", tanya Ned lagi dengan sedikit keras. Tampaknya ia terprovokasi dengan respon Beatrix.

"..kamu benar-benar tidak melihat siaran berita belakangan ini ya, Ned?", balas Beatrix dengan pelan.

"Gak..", jawab Ned singkat

Sejujurnya, ia tidak peduli dengan siaran berita. Kalau ada suatu kejadian besar berskala dunia, Nation-tan lain pasti sudah memberitahunya. Dan berita-berita kecil tentang kejadian dalam negeri adalah urusan bosnya, bukan urusannya.

Merasa tidak bisa mengelak lagi, akhirnya Beatrix menerangkan dengan lirih..

"..rencana ini menuai kontroversi besar Ned, aku tidak percaya kamu baru mengetahuinya..", Beatrix mengatupkan kedua bibirnya dan sekilas melirik Bernhard dengan sebal. Ayahnya itu tidak memperhatikan. Beatrix melanjutkan,"..lalu beberapa hari lalu, parlemen Belanda memprotes keras kunjungan ini dan menolak mengijinkanku datang pada tanggal 17 Agustus.."

"Ngh, Apa?", seru Ned dengan nada meninggi. Alisnya naik tajam, dahinya berkerut.

"Ah, tapi kita tetap akan berangkat mengunjungi Nesia kok Ned..", tambah Beatrix buru-buru.

"Tapi... tidak pada saat ulang tahunnya.."

Ruangan itu kembali ditelan kesunyian. Suara desis hujan terdengar menembus kaca jendela. Sepasang mata hijau menatap tiga orang dengan ekspresi keras, membuat Beatrix enggan bertukar pandang dengannya. Akhirnya, Ned kembali memecah kesunyian

"Kenapa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..."

"Cerita sebenarnya...", gumam Beatrix sambil menggigit bibirnya. Jeda sejenak.

"Ah, kelihatannya ayah lebih bisa menerangkannya.."

Pandangan Ned beralih ke arah Bernhard. Pria tua itu mengangkat wajahnya lalu bangkit dengan perlahan dari kursi. Ned masih menatapnya. Bernhard menatap balik dan berkata,

"Mari kita bicarakan ini di ruang sebelah, Ned.."

Pangeran Bernhard berjalan dengan pelan ke sebuah pintu di pojok ruangan. Ned meletakkan kotak tulipnya di atas meja kayu kecil, disamping sebuah lampu duduk. Ia lalu mengikuti Bernhard ke pojok ruang, kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku. Ned mencibir pelan,

"Tsk"

Bernhard membuka pintu. Keduanya melangkah masuk ke ruang sebelah, sebuah ruang baca indah dengan rak-rak buku dari kayu berpelitur yang berjajar rapi mengelilingi mereka. Ned menutup pintu dibelakangnya, lalu menatap Bernhard yang telah berdiri di tengah ruang.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita bicarakan?", Ned membuka percakapan.

"Alasan kenapa aku mendesak parlemen untuk memprotes keberangkatan putriku..", jawab Pangeran Bernhard. Ia mulai berjalan mondar-mandir, kedua tangannya dibelakang punggung. Suara derap sepatu memenuhi ruangan.

"Tentu kamu tahu apa artinya jika Beatrix datang tepat pada tanggal 17 Agustus..", lanjut Bernhard sambil menatap Ned.

Ned diam, tapi ia mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"...ya, pengakuan kemerdekaan Nesi.., ah,.. maksudku Indonesia..", gumam Ned. Nada suaranya melemah, ia sekarang memandang lantai dibawahnya.

"Masalahnya Ned, masih ada banyak orang yang merasa lebih nyaman mengetahui Indonesia baru merdeka pada 27 Desember 1949..", balas Bernhard. Ia lalu melanjutkan dengan pelan,

"terutama... karena _Politionel Acties_.."

Bernhard sudah mengatakan dua kata yang paling ingin Ned lupakan selama hampir setengah abad..

.

xxx

.

_Politionel Acties_, Aksi Polisionil.

Kenangan buruk masa lalu yang sudah mulai berhenti menghantui Ned. Meskipun begitu, secara mendadak dihadapkan dengannya membuat Ned tidak kuasa menahan ingatan-ingatan yang bermunculan. Bernhard masih berbicara sambil mondar-mandir, tetapi tak satupun kata-katanya bisa didengar Ned. Pemuda itu telah tenggelam dalam memori gelap masa lalunya.

.

.

Suara gemeritik kayu berlatarkan bunyi desingan peluru. Bau asap bercampur aroma khas daging terbakar menguar dari perkampungan yang dibumihanguskan.

Dua mata saling berpandangan

"Bajingan, apa yang kamu inginkan dengan semua ini..", seorang gadis menatap dengan marah. Mata yang sama juga menggulirkan air mata, sebuah ekspresi kesedihan dan kemarahan yang tak terkatakan.

"Tidakkah jelas, aku ingin kamu pulang sayang..", kata-kata dingin dari mulut sang pemuda meluncur penuh ironi. Sepasang mata lain menyaksikan mereka dengan tatapan kosong. Di antara kedua mata itu, lubang hitam bekas tembakan peluru.

"Setan! Bangsat! Apa yang...telah...kamu lakukan..", gadis itu menjawab dengan suara bergetar. Kedua tangannya semakin kuat mencengkram sebilah bambu runcing. Tubuhnya bergetar, seakan tidak bisa menahan kemarahan yang meluap-luap.

"Aku hanya datang untuk mendisiplinkan gadisku, isteriku yang menolak tinggal dengan suaminya ini..", pemuda itu menjawab sambil mengelus senapannya. Sebuah pemandangan yang memuakkan.

"Aku bukan isterimu, aku bukan lagi milikmu...", balas gadis itu. Bambu runcingnya sudah dalam posisi siap mengujam setan pembantai dihadapannya. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum kecil dengan tatapan licik sambil berkata,

"Benarkah begitu... _Indië_..."

"ANJIIING, MATI KAU!"

Gadis itu berlari, mengarahkan bambu runcingnya ke arah si pemuda dengan nafsu membunuh. Diluar dugaan, pemuda itu juga berlari menerjang kedepan, bersiap menerima serangan bambu runcing. Ia tidak cukup cepat menghindar ke kiri, seragamnya militernya terkoyak, sisi kanan perutnya tergores tajamnya bambu. Menghiraukan rasa perih terkoyak, ia menangkap bambu runcing dengan tangan kanannya dan mencengkeram kerah seragam gadis di depannya dengan tangan kiri.

Terkejut dengan cepatnya keadaan berubah, cengkeraman si gadis terhadap senjatanya mengendor. Musuhnya menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk merenggut paksa bambu runcingnya, lalu melempar senjatanya itu. Sekarang ia terpojok, tanpa senjata, dan lengan kuat musuh melingkari lehernya.

Ia masih berusaha melawan, kakinya menendang-nendang liar tetapi perlawanannya tidak berarti bagi musuhnya.

"Sudahlah Indië, berhentilah melawan dan jadilah isteri yang baik..", pemuda itu berkata sambil mencium pipinya. Dengan jijik ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas musuhnya, menyentuh kulit.

Kakinya masih menendang liar, tapi secara tiba-tiba kaki pemuda itu menyapu tungkai si gadis. Membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terlentang diatas tanah berdebu. Si pemuda dengan sigap menindihnya, mengunci tubuhnya. Lehernya kembali tercengkeram dengan kuat.

Si gadis masih berontak, tangannya mencakar-cakar punggung pemuda dihadapannya. Matanya menatap tajam, seakan tatapan matanya bisa membunuh. Si pemuda hanya tersenyum senang.

"Padahal ini akan lebih mudah jika kau tidak melawan, Indië..", ia berbisik dengan nada dingin di hadapan si gadis. Begitu dekat, hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Mata mereka saling bertatapan, sementara tangan kanan si pemuda sibuk berkutat dengan gespernya.

"..karena kelihatannya kau bersemangat sekali..", bisik pemuda itu sambil menciumi rambut hitam si gadis.

"..bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya..", ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga si gadis.

.

.

"..sekarang.."

.

Pemuda itu menarik lepas sabuknya. Di mata si gadis terpancar sinar ketakutan.

.

"TIDAAAAAK-!"

.

.

=_BRAAAAK_=

Pangeran Bernhard menghentikan monolognya. Ia memandang Ned. Pemuda itu terengah-engah, kepalanya tertunduk, satu tangan memegangi pelipis, satu tangan mengepal dan baru saja menghantam meja kayu disamping. Tubuhnya kelihatan bergetar, keringat dingin menetes jatuh.

"Cukup...", Ned menjawab dengan lirih. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sebuah kursi berlengan.

"Cukup, aku mengerti.."

Keduanya terdiam. Suara hujan menerobos masuk dari jendela besar dibelakang meja kayu. Bernhard tampak bersimpati dengan keadaan Ned, ia bisa mengerti, ia sudah pernah melihat ini sebelumnya.

Bernhard berjalan ke salah satu kabinet kayu. Meninggalkan Ned sendirian di atas kursinya. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali dengan gelas kristal pendek berisi cairan berwarna coklat-oranye.

"Ned, _brandewijn_?", Bernhard mengulurkan gelas itu kepada Ned. Ia membalasnya dengan menggumam "_dank u_", lalu langsung menenggak habis brandynya.

"_Is het goed_? Butuh sesuatu yang lebih keras?", Bernhard sudah bersiap bangkit dari kursinya.

Ned memandang jendela sambil memain-mainkan gelas kosongnya. Ia lalu menaruhnya di atas meja kayu dan bergumam, "tidak perlu.."

Keduanya ,saling duduk berseberangan, kembali terdiam. Hujan masih mengguyur di luar istana. Wajah Ned sudah kembali ke ekspresi _default-_nya, meskipun Bernhard tahu dibalik wajah tenang itu berbagai hal masih berkecamuk.

"Ned, kamu keberatan kalau aku melanjutkan?", kata Bernhard dengan nada hati-hati. Pemuda di hadapannya kembali memandangi jendela, sambil bertopang dagu, tapi ia tidak menyuarakan keberatannya. Bernhard menganggap ini sebagai sinyal positif.

"Maaf Ned kalau harus mengingatkanmu..", Bernhard memulai kembali pembicaraannya.

"Tapi, yang harus menanggung beban ini tidak hanya kamu. Kami, para veteran perang juga..."

Bernhard mengambil jeda sejenak. Ned mengalihkan sedikit perhatiannya kepada pria tua yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Ironis, hmm? Kami berangkat untuk membelamu, mengamankan hartamu yang paling berharga, menumpas pemberontak sisa-sisa kekuasaan fasis Jepang, mengembalikan perdamaian...", Bernhard berhenti sejenak, memandang jendela. Ia melanjutkan, "..aku masih ingat para relawan yang mendaftar, mereka semua masih muda, dengan semangat membela negara dan menjaga perdamaian..", ia berhenti lagi, menghela nafas , "..sayang sekali banyak hal berakhir luar biasa salah.."

Ned mengalihkan posisi duduknya, ia sekarang memberi perhatian sepenuhnya kepada Bernhard.

"..saat rencana kunjungan Beatrix tersebar, banyak rekan-rekan veteran merasa diingatkan lagi akan kenangan buruk mereka, kesalahan buruk mereka... Banyak yang mendatangiku Ned, mereka bercerita tentang mimpi buruk yang mulai datang lagi, kesalahan masa muda yang datang meneror hari-hari tua mereka, memori kelam yang terlalu berat untuk dipikul saat ini... Karena itu aku ,mewakili para veteran ,berbicara di depan parlemen, mendesak mereka memprotes rencana putriku.. Maaf Ned bukan berarti aku tidak memikirkan hubunganmu dengan Nesia, tapi..."

Pangeran Bernhard menghela nafas, mencopot kacamatanya dan memijit keningnya dengan dua jari. Ia lalu melanjutkan

"...aku tahu, kami tahu, bahwa apa yang terjadi selama _Politionel Actie _adalah sebuah kesalahan. Dan kesalahan itu sudah terlalu lama mengendap, terlalu menyakitkan untuk diungkit sekarang.. Apalagi kalau ditambah dengan pengakuan kedaulatan, semuanya akan terlalu berat untuk ditanggung.." , Bernhard menundukkan kepalanya, dua jarinya masih memijit-mijit kening.

"..Ned, kami, rekan-rekan seperjuanganmu di masa perang dulu, sekarang sudah beranjak tua.. Akan lebih tidak menyakitkan bagi kami untuk terus membohongi diri, daripada menerima kenyataan yang terlalu pahit. Akan lebih mudah menganggap bahwa dulu kami berjuang menegakkan keamanan dan ketertiban dalam negeri, dan bukan berperang melawan sebuah negara yang baru saja merdeka.. Kelak, kamu masih ada waktu untuk meluruskan sejarah kita Ned, sementara kami... "

.

.

Bernhard tidak melanjutkan. Ned memandang pria didepannya. Sebelum ini, ia tidak pernah memperhatikan betapa tua rekan tentaranya itu. Dulu saat mereka bersama-sama mengusir Jerman, ia kelihatan jauh lebih gagah.

.

.

Sunyi, hanya terdengar suara desis hujan yang semakin melemah.

Lalu, sebuah tepukan ringan mendarat di pundak Bernhard.

"Tidak apa-apa _broer_, aku mengerti..."

Pria tua yang ditepuknya itu berdiri, mengenakan kacamatanya dan tersenyum kecil..

"Hahahaha, _broer, _sudah lama sekali.. kapan terakhir kamu memanggilku _broer_, Ned?"

"Ah tidak ada bedanya, kita teman seperjuangan, kamu akan selalu jadi _broer_ku..", Ned membalas juga dengan senyum kecil. Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan, kembali ke ruangan tempat Beatrix dan Juliana menunggu.

Saat mereka berdua kembali memasuki ruangan, Beatrix dengan takut-takut segera menoleh, memperhatikan ayahnya dan Ned mendekat. Juliana masih sibuk menyesap tehnya sambil memandangi hujan yang mulai reda di balik jendela.

"Tenang saja Beatrix, aku sudah berbicara dengan anak ini..", Bernhard berkata sambil mengacak-acak rambut tulip Ned , "..dia mengerti.."

"Ned?", tanya Beatrix dengan nada memastikan

Ned hanya membalas dengan mengangkat bahu dan bergumam, "mau bagaimana lagi?"

Beatrix tersenyum. Jawaban seperti itu sudah sangat luar biasa jika keluar dari mulut Ned.

"Tenang saja Ned, kita masih akan berangkat kok malam ini..", kata Beatrix dengan nada keibuan. Si pemuda berambut tulip yang baru saja duduk bergabung dengan rombongan minum teh itu mengangkat alisnya, tanda bertanya.

"Mmm, karena segala hal sudah terlanjur disiapkan, termasuk carter pesawatnya, jadi kita tetap berangkat malam ini..", terang Beatrix, "..kita akan berhenti di Singapura selama beberapa hari, lalu tiba di Indonesia pada tanggal 21.. Kelihatannya tanggal itu sudah cukup,eh, jauh dari ulang tahunnya.."

Ned hanya menghela nafas, lalu mengangguk kecil

.

xxx

.

Luchthaven Schiphol, 8:33 PM

Sebuah jumbo jet berwarna biru berderum sambil perlahan-lahan bergerak menuju landasan pacu, menunggu gilirannya terbang meninggalkan Eropa. Di ekornya yang putih, sebuah logo berbentuk mahkota dan tulisan "KLM" berwarna biru tercetak jelas. Dari salah satu jendela _upper deck_ pesawat, Ned melirik terminal bandara yang makin menjauh. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke bagian dalam kabin.

Seluruh dek atas pesawat sudah disewa untuk rombongan kerajaan. Didalamnya terisi keluarga kerajaan, para menteri, rombongan wartawan, juga beberapa orang lain, termasuk dia, sosok misterius di pojok kabin yang duduk di samping jendela sambil memeluk kotak berisi tulip. Ned menyandarkan kepala ke kursi empuk berwarna biru-putih yang didudukinya. Sesosok pemuda bertampang cerah berambut pirang-coklat datang menghampiri Ned.

"Yo _Broer_, Heineken?", sapanya sambil mengacungkan botol berwarna hijau

"Nanti saja Will, kita hampir take-off..", gumam Ned

Will, Pangeran Willem-Alexander, menaruh botol bir itu di samping kursinya. Lalu ia menatap Ned sambil melipat kedua tangannya. "Hmm, _broer_ tidak terlihat baik-baik saja sepertinya.."

Ned hanya mengangkat alisnya sebagai balasan.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti, aku pikir ide ibu untuk memperbaiki hubungan _broer _dan..", Willem nyengir..,"..gadis melayu pujaan hati _broer_ itu ide bagus.."

Ned cemberut, tapi pipinya sedikit memerah. Ia buru-buru memalingkan muka ke arah jendela. Willem masih nyengir menggodanya.

"..maksudku, kalau aku bertengkar dengan pacarku, aku pasti langsung datang kepadanya minta maaf, mungkin membawakan bunga atau mengajaknya ke tempat romantis...", Willem berhenti, melihat orang yang ia anggap kakaknya itu tidak memberi respon.

"..eeh, _broer, _tapi kelihatannya hubungan antar negara lebih rumit dari hubungan biasa, ya?", tambahnya dengan sedikit merasa bersalah. Ned mengangguk kecil dan kembali menatap jendela.

"..maaf _broer,_ aku hanya mencoba menghibur..", Willem bergumam. Ned tidak menanggapi.

Pesawat berputar pelan, bersiap memasuki landasan pacu. Matahari masih menggantung rendah di horizon. Sinar mentari musim panas menyelusup lewat jendela. Sebuah pengumuman dalam bahasa Belanda disiarkan di dalam kabin. Mendengar itu, Ned dan Willem segera mengenakan sabuk pengaman. Ned sendiri menolak ketika salah seorang pramugari memintanya menaruh kotak tulipnya di bagasi kabin.

Pesawat mulai memacu kecepatan. Ned masih memandang keluar jendela, sambil menghisap permen lemon yang tadi dibagikan, serta memeluk kotak tulip berharganya. Lalu dengan suara deru mesin yang teredam, ia merasa didorong dengan lembut kebelakang, ke arah kursinya. Pesawat itu meninggalkan tanah Belanda. Dari jendela, Ned bisa melihat kota Amsterdam berwarna oranye diterpa sinar matahari.

Ned mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela lalu menutup mata. Ia sekarang terbang, untuk menemui Nesia. Ia seharusnya merasa bersemangat, tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya khawatir.

.

.

"Hey, Bro-Will..."

"Eh, ya _broer_?"

.

.

"_dank u,_ sudah mengajakku bicara.."

~To Be Continued~

* * *

><p>Catatan Penulis yang ga penting-penting amat dan boleh di-skip:<p>

Ooh akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga. Setelah sempat ga lanjut selama 3 hari akhirnya langsung dikebut dalam sehari, atas dorongan motivasi karena dapet review. Hehehe..

Aku akan nulis sedikit background sejarah tentang chapter ini,

So far, aku mengangkat cerita ini dari kunjungan Ratu Beatrix ke Indonesia pada tahun 1995. Waktu itu Ratu Beatrix niatnya sih pingin dateng tepat pas peringatan ulang tahun ke-50 Indonesia, kan cantik tuh momennya buat pengakuan kemerdekaan. Sayangnya, kelompok veteran _Politionel Acties _aka Agresi Militer menolak kunjungan ini, pokoknya sampe heboh banget lah di Belanda waktu itu.

Pangeran Bernhard sebagai dedengkotnya veteran turun tangan dan berbicara di depan parlemen Belanda untuk menyuarakan protes kaum veteran ("Parlemen, tolong, biarkanlah kami menikmati hari tua dengan tenang").

Parlemen akhirnya mendesak Ratu Beatrix membatalkan rencananya ("Beat, Beat, itu kamu mbok jangan mampir pas tanggal 17nya Beat..")

Akhirnya di detik-detik terakhir, diputuskan Ratu Beatrix akan mampir dulu di Singapura dan baru dateng pas tanggal 21 Agustus 1995. Chapter berikutnya akan mengcover bagian empat hari di Singapura..

Soal flashbacknya Nethere:

Huahahahahaha, entah apa yang merasukiku sampe bulan puasa nulis begonoan. Buat yang masih bertanya-tanya, flashbacknya itu menggambarkan Agresi Militer pertama. In which abang Nethere menginvasi vital regionnya Nesia. (Hey,hey, i'm not kidding! It's all there in history book :P )

Yang menarik, penyebab Agresi Militer I adalah ,lebih kurang, beda tafsir perjanjian Linggarjati, in which i prefer to call it surat nikah Linggarjati. Dalam perjanjian itu disebutkan bahwa Belanda dan Indonesia akan membentuk sebuah rumah tangga sejahtera nan bahagia bernama Uni Indonesia-Belanda, bersama anak-anak mereka ,Suriname, Curacao, dan jajahan Nethere yang kecil kecil lainnya.

Pasca perjanjian, Nethere menganggap mereka sudah dalam Uni, alias sudah sah berumah tangga. Sementara Nesia menganggap mereka berdua _baru akan _membentuk Uni. Yah jadi Nethere menganggap Nesia udah jadi isterinya, sementara Nesia menganggap ia masih lajang dan baru akan berencana menikah dengan Nethere. Selanjutnya, seperti di sinetron-sinetron, sang suami marah dan melakukan tindak kekerasan terhadap istrinya, and invading her vital regions...with force, huahahahahaha... (malah seneng?)

.

Oh iya, OC baru di chapter ini adalah Pangeran Willem-Alexander, anaknya Ratu Beatrix sekaligus calon bosnya Nethere kelak. Aku masukin dia biar si Ned ada temen ngobrol yang seumuran. Pas tahun '95 Pangeran Will masih 28-tahunan. Masih lumayan muda lah..

Omong-omong soal OC, Putri Juliana nyampah banget ya cuma numpang nongol sambil minum teh. Dia ga begitu penting buat perkembangan plot sih jadi cuma kukasih non-speaking cameo.

.

Last, tambahan baru yaitu sesi "Menjawab Review"

Thanks untuk semua yang udah baca, yang udah review ada Azalea, Gilbird, Nerazzuri, Auriel. Bonus mention untuk Nerazzuri yang udah fave cerita ini. Thanks untuk support kalian, kedepan rencananya masih ada 3 chapter lagi sebelum cerita ini tamat, dan ada juga satu one-shot sequel, yaaaaay..

I hope you enjoy this fic, and my overly-long Author Notes..

review s'il vous plait?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekazu

Warning: sedikit OOC, OC, fem! Indonesia, loosely based on real historical event, cracked di tengah-tengah chapter. This chapter is not really important to the whole story, by the way..

* * *

><p>Ned terbangun dari tidurnya, ia merasa pusing. Belum lagi lehernya terasa sakit. Dengan bingung, ia mencoba mengingat-ingat. Ah, sepertinya minum bir habis-habisan dan tertidur di pesawat bukan ide yang begitu bagus. Ia mencoba meregangkan otot-ototnya, tapi mendadak menyadari ada sesuatu yang menahan pinggangnya. Entah siapa yang memasangkan sabuk pengaman ini.<p>

Seperti orang bingung, Ned memandang berkeliling untuk melihat keadaan. Di kirinya, Willem masih tertidur dengan mulut terbuka, kepalanya condong ke samping tetapi badannya tertahan sabuk pengaman. Botol-botol Heineken sudah tidak lagi berserakan, mungkin sudah dibereskan pramugari. Dan di kursi di hadapannya, duduk manis kotak tulip milik Ned. Sabuk pengaman melilit kotak itu.

Ned menyisir rambutnya dengan jari secara refleks, sementara ia berusaha memfokuskan pandangan. Kepalanya masih berdenyut-denyut kecil. Ia melirik jendela, terlihat beberapa pesawat sedang terparkir rapi di depan sebuah gedung memanjang, juga langit biru yang cerah.

"Maaf, _meneer_", terdengar suara wanita memanggil. Ned menoleh, dilihatnya seorang wanita berseragam biru membawa nampan berisi dua buah handuk putih.

"Selamat datang di Singapura, saya mewakili staff KLM merasa terhormat bisa melayani anda..", katanya sambil menyerahkan salah satu handuk putih itu. Ned tidak begitu memikirkan basa-basi si pramugari, ia langsung menyeka wajah dengan handuk hangat yang didapatnya.

"Saat ini kita sedang menunggu penumpang di kabin bawah turun. Selain itu kami informasikan juga bahwa mobil dari kedutaan sudah menunggu di bawah..", lanjutnya sambil tersenyum. Ned hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

Pramugari itu sekarang beralih ke Willem, "Yang Mulia, maaf, Yang Mulia?" , ia memanggil dengan suara pelan. Sepertinya merasa tidak enak harus membangunkan tidur seorang putra mahkota kerajaan Belanda.

"Ah sini biar aku saja..", gumam Ned. Tanpa basa- basi ia menjejalkan handuknya ke mulut Willem yang setengah terbuka.

"Hoy, bangun tukang mabuk!"

Willem bangun dengan terkejut, sementara itu si pramugari menatap mereka dengan ekspresi yang..._priceless_.

Tidak setiap orang bisa melihat putra mahkota yang mulutnya disumpal handuk.

.

xxx

.

Sebuah limousine meluncur di jalan bebas hambatan, meninggalkan kompleks airport. Didalamnya terdapat anggota inti rombongan kerajaan; Ratu Beatrix beserta suami dan anaknya, Pangeran Claus dan Pangeran Willem-Alexander. Ditambah sosok misterius berambut jabrik yang sedari tadi memeluk kotak plastik berisi buket bunga tulip.

Ned duduk disamping Willem, berseberangan dengan Beatrix dan suaminya. Ia sedang menyetel ulang jam tangannya, memutar-mutar tonjolan kecil untuk menaruh jarum jamnya di angka 4 dan 8. Sekarang tanggal 16 Agustus, sore hari. Kurang dari 12 jam lagi menuju ulang tahun Nesia.

Ned menghela nafas. Dari balik kaca yang digelapkan, ia bisa melihat pencakar langit Singapura menjulang di kejauhan. Kalau saja saat ini mobil mereka sedang terjebak diantara angkot dan bajaj, mungkin ia tidak akan merasa sehampa ini. Ah, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Ned?", Beatrix bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Ned membalasnya dengan tatapan setengah hati. Beatrix kelihatan ragu melanjutkan. Keempatnya terdiam, hanya terdengar suara halus mobil yang meluncur di atas jalan tol.

Ned tahu sebenarnya tidak adil memperlakukan Beatrix seperti itu. Mereka berdua toh sama-sama korban dalam drama besar ini. Tapi bagaimanapun, ia tidak bisa menahan diri menumpahkan kekesalannya kepada seseorang, dan sayangnya Beatrix adalah kandidat paling memungkinkan. Claus tidak relevan untuk dicuekin, sementara Willem... Ah, Willem tidak akan sadar dia sedang dicuekin.

Mobil mereka berkelok di sebuah jalan layang, lalu turun dan memasuki jalan raya lebar. Ned memandangi para pejalan kaki dengan malas. Orang-orang berpotongan turis, menjinjing tas-tas belanja besar, beberapa memakai kacamata hitam. Ia mendengus. Pemandangan itu hanya semakin mengingatkannya bahwa ia saat ini tidak di Indonesia. Ned memalingkan muka dari jendela dengan kesal.

Limousine hitam mereka berhenti di persimpangan jalan, menanti gilirannya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Ned yang berusaha menghalau pikiran-pikiran tentang Nesia memutuskan membuka percakapan.

"Jadi... Apa yang akan kita lakukan selama di sini?", gumam Ned. Pandangannya masih menerawang ke luar. Beatrix menjawabnya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Aah kau tahu Ned, kunjungan kita ini agak sedikit mendadak. Terlalu sempit waktu untuk menyiapkan hal-hal yang biasa, selain itu pemerintah Singapura..."

"Ehm...", Ned berdeham kecil, memotong uraian Beatrix. Sang ratu,tahu apa maksud Ned, segera menambahkan dengan pelan.

"..baik Ned, sejujurnya tidak ada rencana yang berarti. Kelihatannya Singapore saat ini sudah ada bersama Nesia. Si kecil itu adiknya kan? Aku sendiri akan menemui beberapa pejabat Singapura dan satu-dua kunjungan lain, sementara kamu mungkin bisa, eeh, belanja? Atau jalan-jalan? "

"Hmph, ya ya, bisa dimengerti..", balas Ned. Dengan malas, ia kembali memalingkan pandangan ke jendela.

.

xxx

.

Malam itu Ned tidak bisa tidur, terima kasih kepada fenomena bernama _jetlag_. Setelah sempat berguling-guling di kasur tanpa hasil, ia akhirnya berhenti mencoba tidur dan memilih menghabiskan malam bersama pipanya. Balkon kamar Ned sepertinya tempat yang sempurna untuk menenangkan pikiran.

Digesernya pintu kaca menuju balkon. Semilir angin sejuk langsung menyambut. Ned menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, ia selalu menyukai udara malam di negeri tropis. Dalam diam ia membuka kotak tembakau dan memasukkan isinya kedalam pipa.

Tak lama kemudian Ned sudah menghirup pipanya. Ia bersandar santai pada teralis beranda, sambil memandangi cahaya lampu yang berkilau di hadapannya. Sayup-sayup terdengar keramaian lalu lintas. Di bawah sana jalanan masih benderang, dipenuhi banyak orang berlalu lalang. Memandang lebih jauh lagi, kelip-kelip lampu kapal berseliweran keluar masuk pelabuhan, berlatarkan hitamnya laut. Jauh di cakrawala, terlihat beberapa titik cahaya berpendar lemah.

Ned menghembuskan nafas. Ia memandangi titik titik cahaya di cakrawala, mendengus kecil atas ironi yang muncul. Ia begitu dekat dengan Nesia sekarang, sangat dekat, tapi ia hanya berdiri diam tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Pemuda itu kembali menghirup pipa. Berdiam sejenak menikmati sensasi hangat yang memenuhi rongga dadanya, lalu menghembuskan asap lewat celah mulutnya. Ah, andai situasinya tidak serumit ini. Seandainya ia hanyalah manusia biasa, ia akan segera berlari ke pelabuhan, mencari kapal untuk menyeberang ke Indonesia. Masih ada cukup waktu untuk menghadiri ulang tahun Nesia.

Ned menghirup lagi pipanya, lalu mengeluarkan asapnya dalam dengusan pelan.

Pintu kamar Ned terbuka, pemuda itu menoleh kebelakang. Di ambang pintu berdiri seseorang, tersenyum sambil memamerkan sebuah kartu kecil di tangannya.

"Hoi _broer_...", orang itu melangkah masuk dengan santai.

"Ngh, darimana kamu dapat kunci cadangan itu, Will?", balas Ned.

"Rahasia..", jawab Willem , "Omong-omong aku mau pergi keluar jalan-jalan, ikut?"

Ned menatap calon bosnya itu. Ia menghirup kembali pipanya.

"Tidak...", jawabnya sambil menghembuskan asap.

"Hey, hey, _broer_.. Ayolah, malam ini aku traktir semua minumannya..", bujuk Willem.

Ned mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dengan malas ia berbalik, kembali memandangi lampu-lampu jalanan.

"Aku sedang tidak ada niat untuk..", Ned mendengus, "..bersenang-senang.."

"Aww...", keluh Willem. "Kadang-kadang kamu terlihat seperti orang tua, _broer_.."

Terdengar suara dengusan lagi, kali ini bernada geli. Ned mengibaskan tangannya.

"Pergilah, bersenang-senanglah.."

"_Ja, ja_.. Tapi jangan protes ya, aku udah mengajakmu lho, _broer_..", jawab Willem. Ia lalu melangkah santai ke pintu kamar dan menutupnya perlahan.

"Hmph, anak muda...", gumam Ned saat ia mendengar suara pintu ditutup. Pemuda itu kembali menghirup pipanya.

Kadang-kadang Ned merasa iri dengan anak muda, manusia normal. Tidak seperti dia yang berpenampilan muda tetapi berumur ratusan tahun. Dalam sebuah hubungan, semakin lama kau hidup semakin banyak faktor yang mempengaruhi. Luka-luka lama, kenangan bersama. Diperparah dengan fakta bahwa personifikasi negara, walaupun banyak, yang ada hanya itu-itu saja. Cepat atau lambat kamu akan berteman dengan bekas musuhmu atau bermusuhan dengan bekas temanmu.

Ned melirik pergelangannya. Sebuah jam tangan melingkar disitu, menunjukkan jarum pendek yang hampir menyentuh angka satu. Pemuda itu menghembuskan asap.

"Heh, Nesia... Tahun ini pun, aku tidak bisa menemani di hari ulang tahunmu.."

.

xxx

.

Saat Ned akhirnya tertidur, ia mendapat mimpi yang sangat aneh. Bermula dengan suara gedoran keras di pintu.

"Hey kepala tulip, ayo cepat bayar pajakmu.."

Ned membuka pintu, mendapati Spain berdiri di depannya sambil memegang kertas tagihan super panjang. Di belakangnya, Romano mengunyah tomat dengan tampang menyebalkan.

"Spaaaaaiiin! Aku butuh tomat lagi, belikaaan!", teriak Romano keras. Belum sempat Ned memprotes, saat itu juga België muncul membawa sepiring wafel coklat. Ia berjalan dengan lincah dan menyodorkan sesuap wafel ke mulut Spain.

"Boss, ayo buka mulutmu, aa..."

Ned tidak menghiraukan adiknya yang sedang bermanja-manja itu, ia melihat Nesia kecil berlari menyusuri pematang sawah. Ned segera mengejarnya.

"Indië, tunggu..."

Nesia terus berlari, berlari, berlari, sampai akhirnya ia masuk pelukan seorang lelaki pendek berambut hitam lurus. Nihon menggendong Nesia sambil berkata,

"Nesia-chan, ayo kita sama-sama lihat Doraemon di rumahku.."

"Asiik, asiiik, Doraemooon..."

Ned berusaha mengejar Nihon, tapi terlambat. Nihon mengeluarkan baling-baling bambu dan segera terbang membawa Nesia kecilnya. Ned berteriak marah, tapi yang didengarnya adalah suara adiknya memanggil dari belakang punggung..

"_frère__ pays-bas"_, panggilnya.

Ned berbalik, ia menatap dengan horror adik kesayangannya sedang tersenyum di pelukan France.

"Lihat, lihat, aku belajar bahasa Perancis, terdengar lebih seksi deh..", ujar België sambil mengeluarkan senyum kucingnya_. "_Oh omong-omong, belakangan ini kamu nyebelin.. _Je te deteste, je veux ma __liberté__..."_

"BELGIIII_ËËË!", _Ned menerjang marah, berusaha menonjok France yang membuat adiknya sekarang berbicara dalam dua bahasa. France menghilang. Ned memandang murka, berusaha menemukan France. Tapi kemudian ia mendengar deru mesin pesawat. Ned mendongak.

Puluhan pesawat hitam terbang diatasnya. Samar-samar terlihat logo Nazi di badan pesawat. Ned berusaha lari, tetapi terlambat. Ratusan bom menghujani bumi dengan kejam. Kilatan-kilatan cahaya menyelubungi Ned. Pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur.

Saat ia bangun, Ned mendadak merasa sangat lapar. Lapar. Lapar yang tidak terbayangkan rasanya. Ia bangkit dan mendapati dirinya berdiri di tengah hamparan salju. Dengan susah payah ia berjalan terseok-seok, melewati mayat-mayat membeku yang tergeletak di tepi jalan. Lalu sekali lagi, suara deru baling-baling pesawat terdengar. Ned mendongak.

Turun dari langit dengan anggun, seorang pemuda berkacamata memakai gaun putih. Rambut pirangnya berkibar. Sayapnya membentang, bulu-bulu putih berjatuhan laksana salju. Tangan kanannya membawa roti, tangan kirinya membawa tongkat kecil dengan ujung berbentuk daun mapel.

"Netherland... Aku, Canadia Angel akan menyelamatkanmu!"

Canada mengibaskan tongkat mapelnya. Cahaya benderang memancar. Ned menutup matanya, tidak kuasa melihat sinar putih yang dipancarkan Canada.

Ketika ia membuka matanya, Ned sudah berada di ruang sidang. Ia duduk di tengah ruangan, tangannya terborgol, hey apa-apaan ini.

=TOK= =TOK=

Pemuda di hadapannya mengetuk palu. America duduk di kursi hakim, baru saja mengetuk palu dan berdeham. Di pojok ruangan, England berdiri. Mata Ned terbelalak melihat England, pria itu mengenakan jubah hitam panjang dan wig putih kriwil.

"Sidang gugatan cerai antara tuan Netherland dan nona Indonesia..", England membaca kertas di depannya dengan nada formal. "Agenda final, tuduhan pemerkosaan oleh tuan Netherland terhadap nona Indonesia dengan saksi utama tetangga dari nona Indonesia.. Tuan Australia, anda dipersilahkan berbicara.."

Sesosok pemuda dengan baju safari maju ke depan sambil menggendong seekor koala. Ia berdiri menghadap para hadirin, sementara koalanya memandang Ned dengan sinis.

"Yah, waktu itu aku lagi memasukkan kangguru-kangguruku ke kandang, tiba-tiba terdengar keributan dari rumah Nesia..", Australia memulai kesaksiannya. "Aku pikir salah satu buayaku lepas dan nyelonong ke rumah Nesia, baru aja aku mau ambil senapan, tiba-tiba terdengar Nesia menjerit.."

Para hadirin serempak menahan nafas.

"Eeh, saat aku cek ternyata buaya bejat itu..", Australia menodongkan jarinya dengan gaya kurang ajar ke arah Ned , ".. sedang menginvasi vital region Indonesia! Pakai kekerasan lagi.."

Para hadirin serempak ber-"Ooooh" ria. Beberapa mulai mencemooh Ned. America dengan gusar mengetok palunya.

=TOK= =TOK= =TOK=

"Kalian diem dooong, kalau pada ribut aku jwadwi lwapwar nwiih..", America berkata sambil mulai mengunyah hamburger. "Owkwe, jadwi adwakwah =SRUUUT= pembwelaan dwari pengwacwara twuwan Netwerlwand?"

Ned mendengar suara tangisan di sampingnya. Ia menoleh, dilihatnya België mengubur wajahnya dengan sepucuk sapu tangan hijau berenda-renda yang sewarna dengan bandonya. Gadis itu menggeleng pelan sambil terus terisak.

America menaruh botol _milkshake_nya, lalu dengan mulut bernoda coklat ia berteriak,

"Oke, sebagai HERO aku memutuskan Netherland bersalah dan harus segera hengkang dari Indonesia! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA~!"

"TIDAAAAAK, DIA ISTERIKUU!"

.

"Mimpi aja terus...", terdengar suara dingin setengah mengejek. Ned menoleh, dilihatnya Nesia menatapnya tajam sambil cemberut. Ia memegang sebuah bantal besar.

"Kamu kapan mau dateng ke acara ulang tahunku, Ned?", tanya Nesia sambil melempar bantal tepat ke muka Ned. Ned berontak, bantal itu menutupi hidungnya, ia tidak bisa bernafas...

.

.

Ned terbangun. Ia buru-buru mengenyahkan bantal yang entah bagaimana menutupi sebagian mukanya.

"Ah, mimpi...", gumamnya. Pemuda itu melirik jendela kamar, diluar langit berwarna oranye senja. Lampu-lampu pencakar langit sudah dinyalakan. Sepertinya dia tertidur lama sekali.

.

xxx

.

Jumat pagi, tanggal 18 Agustus, pola tidur Ned sudah kembali normal. Ia sedang duduk menonton TV dengan malas. Stasiun TV Singapura kebetulan sedang menyiarkan liputan tentang ulang tahun emas negara tetangga mereka. Mendadak telepon berbunyi, Ned mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV lalu mengangkat telepon kamarnya.

"_Hallo, met Lars_...", jawab Ned.

"Netherland?", balas si penelepon.

"..._ja_, siapa ini?"

"Ini Singapore, aku datang mengunjungimu..", jawab si penelepon.

"...baik, naiklah.."

Tak lama kemudian terdengar ketukan di pintu kamar Ned. Ia membuka pintu, sesosok pemuda kecil tersenyum kepadanya.

"Masuklah..", kata Ned sambil kembali berjalan masuk kamarnya. Pemuda itu mengikuti. "Maaf aku tidak berpenampilan layak..", Ned menunjuk kaos oranyenya sebelum menghempaskan diri ke sofa. "..aku tidak sempat mempersiapkan diri.."

Singapore membenarkan letak kacamatanya sambil tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, maaf juga aku tidak segera mengunjungi, aku pergi ke tempat kakak..."

"Ngh, itu salahku.. berkunjung di waktu yang aneh..", gumam Ned. "Jadi.. bagaimana kemarin, di tempat Nesia?"

"Ah, maksudmu ulang tahun kakak?"

"Ngh, apalah..", gumam Ned. Singapore memutar matanya. Drama ulang tahun antara Ned dan Nesia sudah menjadi rahasia umum di antara para negara. Ia pernah mendengar France mengomentari ini sebagai "konflik romantis sisa-sisa pertikaian rumah tangga", serta menawarkan Ned _tutorial _khusus menghadapi mantan kekasih. Seingat Singapore, Ned langsung mencekik France dengan syalnya.

Singapore membenarkan lagi posisi kacamatanya sebelum menjawab.

"Ah kemarin menyenangkan, ada pesta besar dan banyak sekali yang datang berkunjung..", jawab Singapore. "..dan kembang apinya luar biasa sekali.."

"Oh, begitu..", Ned menjawab dengan gumaman.

Ada keheningan yang tidak menyenangkan di antara mereka berdua. Ned tidak melanjutkan percakapan, sementara Singapore ragu untuk melakukannya. Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri.

"Sayang sekali...", lanjut pemuda itu pelan. "Banyak yang mengira kamu akan datang.."

Ned melirik Singapore, membuat pemuda itu merasa tidak enak.

"Kenapa?", tanya Ned

"Ya..karena ini ulang tahun kakak yang ke-50, sepertinya akan pas, hahaha..", jawab Singapore sambil berusaha mencairkan suasana. Andai Ned dan kakaknya tahu, Monaco menjadikan momen ini sebagai ajang taruhan besar-besaran. Sepertinya setelah ini akan ada banyak yang bangkrut mendadak, terpaksa mempermalukan diri di depan umum, atau sekedar _bertukar posisi_ sementara dengan pasangannya.

Ned tidak menanggapi. Ia hanya mendengus pelan.

"Padahal kakak juga, sepertinya berharap kamu datang lho..", lanjut Singapore. "Ia kemarin diam-diam berkomentar, menyayangkan tahun ini lagi-lagi tidak semua temannya datang.."

Ned mengalihkan pandangannya, lalu menanggapi dengan pelan.

"Ya, sangat disayangkan.."

.

xxx

.

Tidak tahan menghadapi kebosanan akut yang melanda, Ned akhirnya keluar dari kamar hotelnya pada hari Sabtu. Ia menghabiskan sepanjang hari berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan.

Minggu pagi diisi Ned dengan membereskan kamar hotelnya. Mereka akan berangkat ke Indonesia pada Senin pagi. Ned menyalurkan antusiasme dengan merapikan barang-barang bawaannya, termasuk menyetrika dan melipat ulang seluruh baju-bajunya. Sudah hampir seminggu, ia ingin baju-bajunya tetap wangi dan licin.

Ketika ia sedang membereskan kotak tembakau serta pipanya, Ned menangkap sesuatu yang janggal. Ia mendekati kotak tulipnya. Sejak sampai di Singapura, ia tidak begitu memperhatikan buket tulipnya itu. Sekarang, setelah lewat tiga hari, Ned memperhatikan buketnya dengan seksama. Kelihatannya ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

Ned mengangkat kotak itu dan memperhatikan isinya. Apakah ini hanya perasaannya, atau tulip-tulip itu kelihatan sudah...tidak segar?

.

.

"_**GODVERDOOOOOMMMMEEEEE!**_"

.

xxx

.

Beatrix segera berlari ke kamar Ned. Beberapa saat yang lalu, anaknya menelepon lewat interkom. Dengan heboh ia melaporkan sesuatu tentang "..tulip..", "..Ned..", dan "..ngambek.."

Pintu kamar Ned terbuka, saat ia masuk wanita itu menemukan Ned sedang telungkup di atas kasur. Wajahnya tertutup bantal. Willem berdiri di samping kasur, mengguncang-guncang tubuh Ned.

"Oi.. oi, _broer_, ayolah...", bujuk Willem.

"Ngggh, pergi..", gumam Ned kasar sambil mengayunkan satu tangan.

"Apa yang terjadi?", bisik Beatrix dengan wajah kebingungan. Willem segera menjelaskan

"Ga tau, tadi dia marah-marah sambil mengumpat, terus tau-tau ngambek di kasur..", bisik Willem. Pria itu lalu menunjuk kotak tulip di atas meja. "Gara-gara itu kayaknya.."

Beatrix memperhatikan kotak tulip itu sejenak. Ia paham.

"Ned?", tanyanya pelan. Ned menggeram sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau mau, kita masih sempat memesan tulip lagi. Sepertinya Keukenhof masih punya.."

"Tidak..", potong Ned tegas. Pemuda itu bangkit dari kasur. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, kamu sudah banyak membantu..", gumam Ned

Beatrix kelihatan mau memprotes, tapi Ned buru-buru mendorong dia dan Willem ke arah pintu.

"Pergi, aku tidak bisa menenangkan diri kalau kalian masih mondar-mandir disini..", kata Ned. Ia sudah hampir menutup pintu, tetapi Beatrix menahannya.

"Ned, kamu benar-benar tidak apa-apa?"

Ned diam. Ia menghela nafas sebelum menjawab.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya Tuhan mempermainkanku, Beatrix kecil... Sekarang pergilah.."

Pintu ditutup.

.

xxx

.

Senin pagi, 21 Agustus 1995

Ned berdiri di pojok ruangan sambil menggendong buket tulipnya. Sudah hampir seminggu sejak ia menerimanya dengan bahagia di Keukenhof, saat itu ia merasa sangat beruntung bisa mendapat buket bunga yang sempurna. Buket bunganya luar biasa cantik. Saat inipun buket bunganya masih cantik, pita satinnya masih menggantung indah, 50 kuntum tulip masih merekah. Hanya saja waktu telah mulai menggerogotinya. Noda hitam samar di tulip merah, noda kuning samar di tulip putih, kerut-kerut kecil di kelopak yang mengering.

Waktu tidak cukup cepat merenggut kecantikan tulipnya, tapi noda yang ditinggalkan terlalu besar untuk diabaikan. Waktu telah menang. Buketnya tidak sempurna lagi.

Ah,dan seluruh perjalanan ini juga tidak berjalan dengan sempurna.

Pemuda itu mendengus. Dunia kadang terlalu kejam bagi seorang perfeksionis.

"Hoi, _broer_ , pesawatnya sudah siap. Ayo pergi..", Willem memanggil dari seberang ruangan. Di belakangnya, Pangeran Claus memegangi pundak isterinya. Beatrix menatap dengan sedih.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar..", balas Ned pelan.

.

xxx

.

Sebuah jet pribadi tinggal landas meninggalkan bandara Changi, terbang ke arah timur menyongsong mentari pagi. Ned duduk dengan tenang, melirik jendela, memperhatikan garis pantai yang semakin menjauh.

Di bawah sana, di atas meja ruang tunggu VIP, sebuah buket bunga tulip tergeletak diam.

~to be continue~

.

.

* * *

><p>Catatan Penulis:<p>

Huaaaah, akhirnya selesai juga nulis chapter 4. Kalau di chapter 3 aku tahu mau nulis apa tapi bingung gimana nulisnya, kali ini aku sama sekali ga tahu mau nulis apa. Ratu Beatrix emang mampir di Singapura selama 4 hari, tapi aku ga bisa nemu artikel tentang kunjungannya di Singapura. Padahal udah kuobrak-abrik google segala, akhirnya di chapter ini aku nulis soal mimpi absurdnya Ned. Hahaha..

Kalau ada yang penasaran soal arti mimpi Ned, itu cuma dramatisasi beberapa kejadian dalam hidupnya. Hihihihihi, ini bagian paling menyenangkan buat ditulis di chapter ini :3

Masih ada dua chapter lagi, berjuanglah Ned! Penderitaan masih panjang..

*Author ngakak*

Oke, thanks udah baca ya. Doakan dua chapter kedepan bisa rampung sebelum 17 Agustus.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: possibly OOC, OC fem!Indonesia, human name used, loosely based on real historical event, i apologize for any inaccuracy.

Disclaimer: _Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekazu_

* * *

><p>Jakarta, 21 Agustus 1995<p>

Iring-iringan mobil memasuki kompleks Istana Negara. Para wartawan yang telah menanti mulai beraksi, mengabadikan momen-momen yang akan terjadi. Kilatan lampu blitz menyambut datangnya sebuah mobil hitam yang dikawal serombongan mobil polisi.

Di dalam mobil, tiga orang tampak mempersiapkan diri. Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan karpet merah yang membentang. Salah satu pengawal istana segera membukakan pintu.

"Ned, duluan ya..", bisik Beatrix sementara dia melangkah keluar mobil. Orang keempat dalam mobil itu mengangguk kecil sambil tetap menyilangkan kakinya. Dia memperhatikan Beatrix yang saat ini sudah berdiri di karpet merah, dihujani kilatan lampu blitz.

Pangeran Claus segera bergabung dengan isterinya. Lalu terakhir, Willem turun dari mobil dan melengkapi formasi keluarga kerajaan Belanda tersebut. Pintu mobil ditutup. Ned masih sempat melihat Beatrix dan keluarganya berjalan menaiki undakan istana sebelum mobil yang dinaikinya meluncur pergi. Ia menyandarkan kepala, sementara mobilnya semakin menjauhi kerumunan di depan Istana Negara.

.

xxx

.

Mobil hitam tersebut berjalan memutari kompleks istana, lalu masuk melewati portal kecil yang dijaga beberapa petugas. Ned memperhatikan taman serta gedung-gedung kantor kepresidenan yang ia lewati. Tak lama kemudian, mobil itu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Pintu belakang Istana Negara.

Ned membuka pintu mobilnya dan langsung disambut sengatan mentari Jakarta. Ia sedikit melonggarkan syal, lalu berjalan menuju pintu di depannya. Dua orang pengawal menjaga pintu tersebut. Ned menunjukkan _Id-card_nya. Salah seorang pengawal memeriksa, dan setelah yakin dengan identitas Ned, ia mempersilahkan pemuda itu masuk.

Hawa dingin langsung menyambut Ned. Ia berjalan pelan sambil memperhatikan koridor mewah di depannya. Tidak banyak yang berubah sejak Ned terakhir kali mendatangi tempat ini, kecuali keberadaan pendingin ruangan yang menjaga istana ini tetap nyaman di tengah terik mentari Jakarta.

"Ck ck ck..", gumam Ned. "Padahal rumah ini sudah dirancang untuk menjaga suhu di dalamnya tetap dingin. Berlebihan sekali memasang pendingin ruangan.."

Pemuda itu berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor. Tidak menghiraukan beberapa pelayan istana yang berseliweran sambil memberinya tatapan aneh. Ia memperhatikan berbagai dekorasi yang menghias istana. Sepertinya tempat ini makin lama makin mewah saja. Bendera merah putih masih menggantung di beberapa tempat. Sisa-sisa perayaan besar beberapa hari yang lalu?

"Maaf tuan..", terdengar suara tegas memanggil dari belakang. Ned berhenti.

"Tuan tidak bisa berkeliaran tanpa ijin di istana ini.", lanjut suara itu. Ned berbalik. Dilihatnya seorang pria berseragam rapi memandangnya tegas.

"Tolong sebutkan identitas tuan!", kata pria itu. Ned mendengus sambil mengeluarkan lagi _id-card_ miliknya.

"Lars Anderson..", jawab Ned malas. "Aku bersama rombongan _Yang Mulia_ Ratu..", lanjutnya dengan penekanan pada kata _Yang Mulia_. Agak risih juga harus memanggil Beatrix dengan gelar-gelarnya itu.

Pria itu segera memeriksa clipboard yang dipegangnya. Ekspresinya langsung berubah, Ned yakin di clipboard itu tertulis "Pangeran Lars Anderson dari negeri Belanda" atau yang semacamnya. Ia tidak begitu peduli samaran apa yang kali ini diberikan kepadanya.

"Ah, maafkan saya yang mulia..", pria itu langsung membungkuk. Ned memutar matanya.

"Saya kira yang mulia adalah wartawan yang mencoba menyelinap masuk..", lanjut pria itu sedikit gugup. Salah mengenali seorang bangsawan Belanda sudah cukup buruk, ditambah lagi sang 'pangeran' saat ini mengeluarkan aura-aura ketidaksenangan yang kental.

"Se..sekarang, mari saya tunjukkan kamar yang mulia..", Pria itu memberi tanda, mempersilahkan Ned mengikutinya. Ned berjalan dengan malas dibelakang si pria.

"Hmph, protokoler istana dimana-mana sama saja.."

.

xxx

.

Ned berdiri di depan cermin besar, memeriksa penampilannya. Dia sudah berkali-kali melakukan hal tersebut. Sebagian karena ia sangat perhatian dengan detil penampilannya, sebagian lagi karena sejujurnya ia cukup gugup menghadapi malam ini.

"Hey _broer_, santai sajalah..", gumam Willem. Ned memberinya tatapan galak sebagai balasan.

Bukan hanya Ned yang kelihatan gugup. Beatrix sedari tadi berjalan mondar-mandir, bergumam sendiri sambil membaca secarik kertas di hadapannya. Ia akan memberikan pidato resmi di acara jamuan makan malam kenegaraan. Jika itu saja tidak cukup menegangkan, fakta bahwa ia adalah ratu dari negara mantan penjajah yang sampai saat ini masih belum mengakui tanggal kemerdekaan mantan jajahannya menambah tingkat kesulitan pidato ini. Mengingat sensitifnya masalah, kesalahan berkata-kata bisa menimbulkan reaksi hebat di Belanda, atau di Indonesia, atau kalau Beatrix benar-benar sial, kedua negara akan mengkritiknya habis-habisan.

=Tok= =Tok=

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. Mereka menoleh, dilihatnya pintu itu terbuka dan seorang pria berseragam memberi hormat.

"Yang Mulia Ratu, kami sudah siap menerima kedatangan anda..", ujar pria tersebut.

"Ah, baik..", kata Beatrix. Ia buru-buru melipat kertas pidatonya.

Empat orang beranjak meninggalkan ruang. Di depan pintu, ada dua lagi pria berseragam yang sudah menunggu.

"Jamuan makan malam ke arah sini, Yang Mulia..", salah seorang petugas protokoler memberi arahan kepada Beatrix. Petugas yang lain memberi hormat kepada Ned.

"Yang Mulia Pangeran Lars Anderson van Oranje-Nassau van Houten...", si petugas berkata dengan agak ragu. Ned memutar matanya. Willem kelihatan sedang menahan tawa, ah sekarang ketahuan siapa yang memberi Ned gelar bangsawan abal-abal ini.

"Yang Mulia sudah ditunggu. Silahkan ikut saya..", ia mempersilahkan Ned. Ned mengangguk singkat.

"Lars..", panggil Beatrix. "Semoga beruntung.."

Ned menatap sebentar ratunya, lalu menjawab singkat. "Yang Mulia juga.."

Mereka berdua berpisah. Beatrix dan keluarganya menghadiri jamuan makan malam, Ned datang ke pertemuan empat mata dengan... ah, ia jadi sedikit penasaran, kamuflase macam apa yang digunakan Nesia.

Kedua orang tersebut berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor. Mau tidak mau Ned kembali merasa tidak nyaman. Ia tidak begitu yakin harus melakukan apa saat bertemu Nesia nanti. Mengingat ia batal datang ke acara ulang tahunnya, tidak membawa apa-apa, dan hubungan mereka masih kaku sejak Nesia mendampratnya habis-habisan empat tahun lalu, Ned punya cukup alasan untuk merasa khawatir.

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu ganda. Petugas protokoler yang mengawal Ned memberi hormat.

"Silahkan, Yang Mulia sudah ditunggu di ruangan ini..", ujarnya sambil membukakan pintu.

Ned mengangguk singkat lalu segera masuk.

.

xxx

.

Ruangan yang dimasuki Ned cukup besar, bermandikan cahaya kuning lembut yang memancar dari lampu kristal di tengah ruangan. Beberapa lukisan tergantung di dinding, menampilkan keindahan alam Indonesia. Di seberang ruangan, terdapat jendela besar berbingkai tirai merah panjang. Seorang gadis berdiri menunggu di depan salah satu jendela, memandang keluar.

Ned menutup pintu dengan pelan. Ia memandang gadis di seberang ruangan. Gadis itu memakai kebaya putih. Rambutnya yang biasanya dikucir, kali ini digelung dalam sebuah sanggul mungil. Si gadis tampaknya belum menyadari keberadaan Ned, atau ia sengaja mengacuhkannya.

"Nesia?", panggil Ned pelan, memecah keheningan ruangan tersebut.

Gadis berkebaya putih di seberang ruangan membalikkan badannya dengan pelan. Ia tersenyum seperti biasa, hanya saja ada sesuatu yang lain di senyum Nesia kali ini. Ned tidak bisa mengatakan apa itu, tapi ia tahu senyum Nesia bukan senyum tulusnya yang biasa.

"Ah Nederland..", gumam Nesia datar. Gadis itu menaikkan lengan kirinya. Dengan demonstratif ia memeriksa jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangannya.

"..kamu terlambat."

Dalam beberapa detik pertama percakapan mereka, Ned tahu bahwa Nesia tidak menyambutnya dengan ramah. Kalau senyum palsunya itu belum cukup sebagai bukti, gadis itu juga membuat jarak dengan dirinya saat ia memanggil Ned dengan panggilan lengkapnya.

Dan kata-kata "terlambat" yang diucapkan Nesia, sepertinya lebih untuk menekankan fakta bahwa Ned datang empat hari setelah perayaan ulang tahun gadis itu.

"Hmm, maaf..", balas Ned singkat.

.

.

Keduanya diam. Saling bertukar pandang melintasi ruangan. Ned berdiri tegak, sikap Nesia membuatnya secara refleks bersikap defensif. DI seberang ruangan, Nesia berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

.

"Ah omong-omong..", lanjut Nesia. "..kemana tulip yang selalu kamu bangga-banggakan itu? Tidak biasanya kamu tidak membawa tulip kebanggaanmu.."

.

Ned mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia bisa merasakan, Nesia masih menatap tajam dari seberang ruangan. Bagaimana ia harus menjawab? Menerangkan panjang lebar tentang tulip merah-putih yang sudah dipersiapkan jauh-jauh hari, tentang tulipnya yang sudah cacat dan ia tinggal di Singapura, atau...

"Hmm, ya begitulah...", gumam Ned. Ada nada tidak enak dalam jawabannya. "Aku tidak membawanya."

Nesia menjawab dengan sebuah "oh" pelan, yang terkesan dingin dan mengejek.

.

.

Keduanya kembali diam. Masih dalam sikap defensif, saling bertatapan dari seberang ruangan. Ned mulai merasa terganggu dengan segala komentar Nesia.

.

"Aku punya teh, mau minum?", tanya Nesia datar. Ia menuju meja kecil di tengah ruangan, bersiap menyajikan teh. "Bagaimanapun juga kamu tamu yang spesial.."

Ned baru akan menjawab, tapi Nesia keburu melanjutkan.

"Ah, kamu kan tamu pertamaku setelah hari ulang tahunku yang ke-50.", lanjut Nesia dengan intonasi menyindir yang amat sangat jelas sekali.

.

"Baik, berhenti menyindirku! Kita berdua sama-sama tahu masalahnya..", ujar Ned keras. Ia tidak tahan lagi dengan segala macam komentar Nesia.

Nesia menaruh kembali poci tehnya dengan kasar. Terdengar suara porselin beradu dengan nampan perak. Gadis itu memandang Ned dengan ekspresi keras.

"Bagus kalau gitu, capek harus berbasa-basi sama kamu..", tukasnya tak kalah keras. Atmosfer kebekuan yang menyelimuti ruangan itu pecah.

"Nesia, aku kesini untuk memperbaiki hubungan denganmu..", Ned berkata sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan jari, frustasi.

"Ngh, oke caramu aneh sekali kalau gitu..", jawab Nesia. "Harusnya kamu datang kemarin, empat hari lalu saat aku ulang tahun!"

"Aa.. apa-apaan ini, kenapa kamu terus-terusan mengungkit-ungkit ulang tahun!"

"Karena aku mengharapkanMU datang, bodoh!"

.

Bibir Nesia kembali mengatup. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya, tidak lagi memandang Ned.

"Padahal aku kira kamu akhirnya akan datang..", lanjut gadis itu. Nesia menggigit bibirnya. "Lima puluh tahun itu, masih belum cukup untuk menggerus egomu?"

Rahang Ned mengeras mendengar perkataan Nesia yang terkesan menantang.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau datang...", balas Ned getir. " Dan ini bukan masalah ego, lebih rumit dari itu.."

"Bukan masalah ego apanya! Ini sudah jelas sekali...", Nesia kembali berteriak. "Selama ini kamu gak pernah mengakui ulang tahunku, kamu terus-terusan melecehkanku.."

"Aku TIDAK PERNAH bermaksud melecehkanmu, Nesia!", potong Ned

"PERNAH! Serius, kita itu teman kan? Tapi kamu gak mengakui hari ulang tahunku, teman macam apa itu? Apa kamu bermaksud melecehkan sejarahku..."

"NESIA!", geram Ned. "Aku kesini untuk berbaikan denganmu, bukan untuk adu teriak.". Pemuda itu kembali menyisir rambutnya dengan jari, nafasnya tidak beraturan. "BERHENTI...menyinggung-nyinggung ulang tahun, tolong.."

"Apa?", Nesia menukas dengan nada menantang. "Sekarang kamu mau mendikteku? KAMU yang harusnya berhenti bersikap pengecut, tuan Nederland!"

"SEPENTING ITUKAH HARI ULANG TAHUN BAGIMU?", bentak Ned. Ia sudah habis kesabarannya.

"SEEGOIS ITUKAH KAMU, TERUS-TERUSAN MENGINGKARI ULANG TAHUNKU?", Nesia membalas dengan bentakan yang lebih keras.

.

.

Keduanya diam. Saling memandang tajam tetapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Keduanya sudah tahu, lawan bicara mereka tidak akan berubah pendirian. Tidak ada gunanya melanjutkan saling bentak.

Nesia membalikkan badannya. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah jendela, berdiri diam disana menatap keluar.

Ned, walaupun marah, bagaimanapun mulai merasa bersalah melihatnya. Nesia hanya tidak paham dengan keadaan. Sebagai pihak yang pernah ditindas, wajar saja jika ia marah. Tapi gadis itu tidak mengerti, betapa perih rasa bersalah yang menyiksa sang penindas. Tidak ada yang benar-benar salah dalam situasi ini, hanya takdir yang dengan kejam mempertemukan mereka.

Dengan pelan, Ned berjalan ke arah Nesia. Ia berhenti tepat satu langkah dibelakang gadis itu. Pemuda itu terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dilihatnya pundak Nesia, naik turun tidak teratur seiring nafas si gadis.

.

.

"Nesia...", bisik Ned pelan.

"Aku..."

.

.

Ned tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kepalanya tertunduk.

.

.

"Ned, ulang tahunku adalah simbol kemerdekaanku...", bisik Nesia. Ned diam, mendengarkan.

"Kemerdekaanku..."

.

.

Nesia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tidak perlu. Ned sudah tahu apa arti kemerdekaan bagi Nesia. Ia tahu bagaimana Nesia selalu ingin mandiri, dan tumbuh besar menjadi bangsa yang disegani. Cita-cita yang sudah ada sejak ia masih menggendong Indië kecilnya itu. Ned tahu betapa bangga Nesia dengan kemerdekaannya, tidak perlu ada yang memberitahunya. Bukti itu ada, dalam bentuk parut-parut luka di tubuhnya.

.

Bukti itu juga ada, di depan mata.

.

Ned memandang lurus ke depan, ke arah yang juga dilihat Nesia. Melewati jendela, halaman istana, dan pagar besi yang kokoh. Di seberang lalu lintas ibu kota, berdiri monumen putih tinggi dengan ujung keemasan.

Monumen Nasional, simbol kemerdekaan Indonesia.

.

.

Mereka berdua berdiri dalam diam. Tidak membuat suara sedikitpun, tidak juga membuat gerakan. Seakan keduanya larut dalam keheningan.

.

.

Akhirnya Nesia berbicara.

"Ned, maaf aku tidak bisa lebih lama menemanimu..", gadis itu membalikkan badannya. Wajahnya kelihatan tenang, dengan ekspresi yang tidak dingin tapi juga tidak ceria. Hampa..

"Aku akan kembali ke jamuan makan malam. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu.."

Nesia mengangguk kecil, lalu berjalan pelan meninggalkan ruangan. Ned masih menatap jendela, mendengarkan setiap bunyi langkah Nesia yang diakhiri suara halus pintu yang ditutup. Pemuda itu menghela nafas.

.

xxx

.

Pintu terbuka, seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang kecoklatan masuk sambil melonggarkan kerah kemejanya.

"Aaaah, akhirnya selesai juga..", gumam Willem. Ia berhenti. Sadar bahwa pintu beranda terbuka. Seseorang tampaknya sudah berada di sana sejak lama.

"Oi, _broer_? Kamu sudah balik?", tanya Willem. Ia melongok ke beranda, dilihatnya Ned sudah mencopot jas. Si pemuda sedang menghirup pipanya dengan tenang.

"Bagaimana? Sudah selesai?", tanya Ned datar. Willem bergabung ke beranda, ikut memandangi bintang-bintang yang samar terhalang cahaya kota.

"Hmm, ya begitulah..", balasnya.

Mereka berdua diam. Ned masih melanjutkan menghirup pipa. Asap putih tipis melayang-layang di antara mereka berdua.

.

"_Broer_?", gumam Willem sambil menoleh kepada Ned. Ned melirik, tanda ia mendengarkan.

"Bagaimana pertemuanmu, dengan Indonesia?"

Ned tidak segera menjawab. Ia menghirup pipanya dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskan asapnya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Pita-pita asap saling bertautan, melayang pelan keatas, lalu menghilang.

"Hmm, tidak selancar yang diharapkan..", gumam Ned akhirnya. Willem hanya memberi "oh" pelan sebagai tanggapan. Keduanya kembali diam, hanya terdengar samar-samar suara keramaian lalu lintas di depan Istana.

Ned kembali menghirup pipanya.

"Jakarta... tidak pernah terasa sedingin ini..", gumam Ned. Willem menoleh dan menanggapi dengan pelan,

"Oh, kalau menurut _broer _ juga begitu.. Aku rasa itu benar..", untuk sekali ini ia bisa memahami apa yang sedang dipikirkan Ned.

.

~the next one is the last~

~cerita ini tidak mungkin berakhir begini,kan?~

.

* * *

><p>Catatan Penulis:<p>

Ini chapter yang terakhir kali kutulis. Gyaaah, bahkan chapter finalnya udah rampung duluan sebelum ini ditulis. Aku sebagai author sebenernya ga tega mau nulis adegan berantem ala sinetron OTPku tersayang itu, tapi mau gimana lagi.. Sejarahnya emang gitu.

Bagi yang lupa, hubungan Ned-Nesia di tahun 1995 itu masih kaku gara-gara insiden pembubaran IGGI di tahun 1991 (In which waktu itu Nesia marah karena menganggap Ned mencampuri hubungan dalam negerinya, "_what the.. go to hell with your aid, i'm not your __colony__ anymore.._"). Kunjungan yang diprakarsai Ratu Beatrix di tahun 1995 ini tujuan awalnya untuk memperbaiki hubungan kedua negara, tapi ujung-ujungnya malah menambah runyam masalah gara-gara Beatrix batal dateng pas tanggal 17 Agustusnya. Yep, Indonesia juga tahu kalau Beatrix aslinya mau dateng pas tanggal 17, lalu di detik-detik terakhir batal dan memilih nunggu dulu di Singapura. Reaksi kebanyakan orang Indonesia adalah "Apa sih ini tanggung banget ga jadi dateng pas tujuh belasan, rese amat jadi penjajah orang cuma tanggal doang ampe segitunya banget. Niat kagak sih sebenernya ngakuin Indonesia merdeka? Apa? Protes veteran? Yah sebodo amat sama veteran penjajah.."

Soal jam tangan Nesia. Percaya atau enggak, waktu Ratu Beatrix dateng ke Istana Negara, Pak Harto dengan penuh simbolisme memeriksa jam tangannya tepat sebelum menyambut sang Ratu. Sebagai Presiden yang doyan memberi sinyal-sinyal tertentu, adegan periksa jam Pak Harto kalau diterjemahkan kira-kira, " Ah elu telat nih Bet, negara gue nih ulang tahunnya EMPAT hari yang lalu ya! Lu ngapain aja di Singapur waktu itu.." . Hahaha, aku ngerasa itu cukup keren, jadi aku buat Nesia melakukan hal yang sama.

Dan aku sempat baca komentar Pangeran Claus aka suami Ratu Beatrix tentang kunjungan tahun 1995 ini. Dia bilang, ini kunjungan paling sulit dibandingkan kunjungan kenegaraan yang lain. Dengan segala macam sentimen di Belanda dan Indonesia, emang ga berlebihan sih komentar Claus ini.

Anyway, chapter depan yang terakhir. Ending dari segala masalah perulang-tahunan ini. Hahaha..


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: possibly OOC, OC fem!Indonesia, loosely based on real historical event and by no means reflect the actual event. I apologize for any inaccuracy.

Disclaimer: _Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekazu_

* * *

><p>Jakarta, 16 Agustus 2005<p>

Sore itu, Nesia sedang sibuk sendiri di dapurnya. Ia baru saja selesai memarut kunyit, dan bersiap menanak nasi.

"Fuh..", gadis itu menyeka keringat dengan punggung tangannya.

Cuaca Jakarta sore itu panas seperti biasa. Ditambah dandang yang mengepul di hadapannya, membuat wajahnya langsung berkeringat deras. Ah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Tumpeng nasi kuning sudah menjadi sesuatu yang wajib di setiap acara ulang tahun Nesia. Belum lagi kacang dan pisang rebus untuk acara tirakatan nanti malam. Nesia melirik setampah kacang dan sesisir pisang yang belum disentuh sama sekali. Ia menghela nafas.

=Ting Tong=

Samar-samar terdengar suara bel pintu dari ruang depan. Nesia segera menoleh.

=Ting-Tong=

"Ya, bentar...", teriak Nesia. Gadis itu segera meninggalkan dapur sambil bertanya-tanya siapa yang datang mengunjunginya. Apa mungkin Pak RW ya? Siapa tahu paman itu mau mengabari Nesia, minta dibawakan lebih banyak kacang rebus untuk acara tirakatan nanti malam. Ah tapi kenapa ga lewat HP aja? Nesia terus bertanya-tanya.

=Ting-Tong=

Nesia berlari ke ruang depan. Sebelum membuka pintu, ia menyempatkan diri mengintip sedikit dari jendela. Kalau yang datang salesman, Nesia akan pura-pura tidak ada di rumah.

Pelan-pelan, ditariknya sedikit tirai yang menutupi jendela. Nesia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu. Daun jendela menutupi sosok tamunya itu. Ia hanya bisa melihat kain panjang menjuntai yang sepertinya sebuah syal. Syal itu berwarna putih dengan garis...biru.

"Ah, tidak mungkin.."

Buru-buru Nesia membuka gerendel pintu, lalu segera menarik pegangannya.

Di depan pintu, Ned sudah berdiri menanti.

.

xxx

.

Mereka berdiri berhadapan, Ned dan Nesia. Si pemuda tampil rapi dengan kemeja dan syal panjang. Si gadis tampil ala kadarnya dengan kaos, celana pendek, dan celemek masih menggantung di pinggang. Keduanya terdiam.

"Hai, Nesia...", sapa Ned memecah kesunyian. Gadis di hadapannya masih menatap Ned dengan tampang kebingungan, dan mulut yang setengah terbuka.

"Nng, maaf ya ga bilang-bilang kalau mau datang, hehe..", lanjut Ned. Ia tertawa kecil, kelihatan bahagia sekali. Tangan kanan Ned maju, mengulurkan sebuah buket bunga besar berhiaskan kain berenda dan pita satin.

"Ini untukmu, Nesia..."

Nesia masih mematung. Mukanya menunjukkan ekspresi campuran antara bingung dan tidak percaya. Mata coklatnya masih beradu dengan sepasang mata hijau di depannya. Si pemilik mata hijau mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Nesia?", tanya Ned. Lengan kokohnya masih menyodorkan buket bunga.

Pelan-pelan, kedua tangan Nesia meraih buket itu. Kain pembungkusnya terasa halus, bersentuhan dengan tangannya yang masih bernoda kunyit. Ia lalu memperhatikan bunga-bunga tulip yang bermekaran di pelukannya. Separuh di atas berwarna merah darah, separuh lagi berwarna putih tulang. Wangi tulip semerbak menerpa wajah Nesia. Ia yakin, ini bukan mimpi. Aroma khas yang memenuhi dadanya dengan perasaan nostalgia ini terasa nyata. Tapi kalau begitu, bagaimana ini terjadi?

Nesia mengangkat wajahnya. Ia kembali menatap si pemuda.

"Ned...", tanya Nesia pelan. Ia tidak ingin berspekulasi, ia tidak ingin dikecewakan lagi. Ia ingin memastikan.

"Kenapa...kamu...disini..?"

Nesia buru-buru kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke bunga-bunga tulip di pelukannya. Ia tidak benar-benar ingin mendengar jawaban Ned. Ned mungkin hanya sedang mampir. Oh ya, dia mungkin baru saja ada urusan di Indonesia dan mampir sebentar untuk memamerkan tulip-tulipnya yang baru saja dipanen. Pasti setelah ini dia harus buru-buru pulang, ah itu jelas. Dia tidak mungkin ada di sini besok. Dia tidak akan ada disini besok, karena besok...

"Karena besok hari ulang tahunmu, Nesia..", sebuah jawaban meluncur dari mulut sang pemuda. Jawaban yang paling tidak disangka si gadis. Nesia kembali memandang Ned. Pemuda itu tersenyum.

.

.

Keduanya terdiam. Sebuah bajaj melintas, memecah kesunyian.

.

.

Ned menarik nafas dalam.

"Nesia, aku memutuskan berhenti lari dari kenyataan..", lanjutnya pelan.

"Enam puluh tahun aku menghindar, sangat berat menerima kenyataan Nes, tapi...", Ned menarik nafas panjang, "..aku sudah bisa menerima, ulang tahunmu adalah besok. Kamu merdeka pada 17 Agustus, Nesia.."

"Ned...", Nesia hanya bisa mengatakan itu. Ia bingung harus berkata apa. Dipeluknya tulip-tulipnya lebih erat.

"Butuh waktu lama untuk... untuk menyadari bahwa..", kepala Ned sedikit menunduk. "..perpisahan kita terlalu berlarut-larut, dan... diiringi kekerasan yang berlebihan.."

.

.

Keduanya diam, sama-sama teringat akan lembaran hitam sejarah hubungan mereka berdua.

.

.

"Adanya aksi militer saat itu pasti merupakan pengalaman pahit bagimu..", Ned menggigit bibirnya, "..aku juga sudah membuatmu terluka, membuatmu menderita, Nesia.."

Mata Ned menatap Nesia dengan pandangan yakin, ia melanjutkan

"Saat itu aku berdiri di sisi yang salah Nes, aku sangat menyesali hal itu.."

Nesia menatap kedua mata Ned. Mata hijau itu tidak sedang berbohong.

"Anggaplah ini sebagai bentuk penyesalanku yang mendalam..", lanjut Ned. "Aku tahu tidak akan mungkin menghilangkan kenangan akan masa itu, tapi... aku harap itu tidak menghalangi ,eh, upaya kita untuk...berbaikan.."

.

.

Keduanya terdiam, saling berpandangan. Nesia tidak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya memeluk buket tulipnya dengan erat. Ned juga tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, hanya seulas senyum mengatakan bahwa ia lega baru saja mengungkapkan beban puluhan tahunnya.

.

Akhirnya Nesia menanggapi.

"Aku menerima penyesalanmu, Ned..", jawab Nesia sambil mendekatkan jarak dengan Ned. Ujung sepatu Ned dan ujung sandal Nesia sekarang sudah bersentuhan. Nesia berjinjit, berusaha mengurangi jarak antara kedua wajah mereka. Ned membungkuk sedikit sebagai tanggapan.

.

Bagi Ned, mendadak semuanya terasa bagai dalam adegan _slow motion_. Nesia mendekatkan wajahnya. Aroma rempah dan bumbu dapur tercium samar, ah sepertinya Nesia tadi baru saja masak.

Ia bisa merasakan bibir Nesia menekan lembut pipi kanannya dalam sebuah kecupan singkat. Gadis itu beralih, kali ini Ned merasakan pipi kirinya dikecup dengan lembut. Terakhir, Nesia mengecup sekali lagi pipi kanannya sebelum ia kembali menjauhkan wajahnya.

Nesia tersenyum. Ned bisa melihat rona merah samar di kulit kecoklatan si gadis.

"Ehm, begitu kan caramu menyambut teman dekat di Belanda?", ujar Nesia. "..selamat datang di rumahku, Ned.."

.

.

Ned langsung mendekap Nesia, sambil membisikkan "Terima kasih" di telinga gadis itu. Dengan pelan, Nesia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di tubuh Ned sebagai jawaban.

"Kamu tahu Nes, segala hal tentang masalah ulang tahunmu ini sangat melelahkan..", bisik Ned lagi. "Aku lega ini sudah berakhir.."

.

"Ya..", jawab Nesia. "Aku tahu.."

.

.

Mereka berpelukan lama, seakan untuk membayar puluhan tahun hubungan yang terganjal masalah ulang tahun.

.

=TOET= =TOET= =TOET=

Sebuah gerobak bakpau meluncur lewat. Tukangnya menoleh, memperhatikan adegan sinetron yang sedang berlangsung di teras rumah.

"Eh, Ned.. udah yuk..", Nesia melepaskan pelukannya. "Malu nih dilihatin orang.."

Ned melepas pelukannya, lalu tertawa kecil. Ah iya ini Indonesia, dimana sebuah pelukan bisa menyulut gosip antar ibu-ibu kampung selama berhari-hari.

"Oh iya Nesia, besok pagi aku akan datang ke upacara kemerdekaan di Istana Negara.", ujar Ned. Nesia tersenyum.

"Bagus itu, barengan ya.. Sekarang masuk dulu yuk..", jawabnya. " eh omong-omong, kopermu mana?"

"Oh, ada di Kuningan. Rumahnya dubes Belanda..", jawab Ned. "Soalnya ,eh, aku pikir lebih baik kalau..."

Ned berhenti. Di depannya Nesia sudah menggembungkan pipi, sambil melipat tangannya.

"Mmm, Ned. Kenapa ga nginep di rumahku aja?", tanya Nesia. "Biasanya juga kalo yang lain main kesini, pada nginep di rumahku kok.."

.

"..tidak perlu merasa ga enak atau apa.."

.

Ned tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, nanti aku minta koperku dikirim kesini.."

Nesia nyengir. "Asik, hahaha.. Kalau gitu sekarang masuk yuk..", ajaknya. "Terus bantuin aku masak di dapur ya.."

"Hmm? Masak?", Ned bergumam sambil melangkah masuk. Ia menutup pintu dibelakangnya.

"Oke, aku akan menyelamatkan dapurmu dari kekacauan.."

.

"AAH, Ned~!"

.

"Hahaha, bercanda Nes..."

.

"Ned jelek, aku marah nih..."

.

"Aaah, iya.. iya.. ampun.."

.

"Ha ha ha ha ha..."

.

~fin~

.

.

Extra Story:

Ned sedang melumat kentang untuk membuat perkedel. Di sampingnya, Nesia sedang merajang wortel. Keduanya diam, hanya suara panci mendesis dibelakang mereka yang terdengar.

"Oh iya Nes, kalau boleh jujur ya..", Ned membuka percapakan sambil terus melumat kentangnya. Nesia melirik pemuda disampingnya itu sambil terus merajang wortel.

"Aku masih lebih setuju kalau ulang tahunmu bulan Desember lho.."

"Eh..", Nesia berhenti mengiris wortel. Ia menoleh ke arah Ned. Ned balas menoleh sambil nyengir kecil.

"Soalnya kamu jadi lebih muda empat tahun..", jawab Ned. Cengirannya makin lebar.

.

.

"NEDER PEDO LOLI GOMBAAAAAAAAAL!"

Sepotong wortel setengah dirajang sukses bersarang di jambul tulip Ned.

* * *

><p>Catatan Penulis:<p>

Akhirnya, akhirnya dengan berkat rahmat Tuhan yang Maha Kuasa, serta dorongan review-review dari pembaca semua, cerita ini dinyatakan TAMAT. Gyahahahahaha.. #dance

Yeah i know, cerita ini lebih pendek dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Ini cuma semacam resolusinya, kalo klimaksnya yang dramatis kan ada di chapter lima.

Dan yep, chapter ini berdasarkan pada pengakuan kemerdekaan RI oleh Belanda pada tahun 2005. Akhirnya Belanda mengakui kemerdekaan kita saudara-saudara. Diwakili Menlu Bernard Bot, Belanda memberi pengakuan pada tanggal 16 Agustus 2005. Oke, walaupun cuma secara de facto aja, belum secara tertulis. At least, udah ada wakil pemerintah Belanda yang hadir di upacara kemerdekaan. Dan yang lebih penting, Ned akhirnya bisa merayakan ulang tahun Nesia, hahaha (tetep, kepentingan pairing diatas kepentingan sejarah XP )

Apa lagi ya, buat yang belum puas sama romance-romancenya Ned-Nesia di chapter ini, jangan khawatir! Sudah kupersiapkan sekuel yang isinya penuh adegan bahagia OTPku ini, jiyahahahaha..

Akhirussalam, terima kasih udah baca sampai sejauh ini. #tebartebarbunga


End file.
